


Cuando nadie nos ve...

by SebbyPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyPhantomhive/pseuds/SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: En los estudios donde se realiza la famosa serie Kuroshitsuji muchos sucesos ocurren tras las cámaras... La historia que no captan los espectadores puede resultar más complicada e interesante que la ficción.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Es sábado por la mañana en cierto estudio de Londres se ha concluido la grabación del último capítulo de la primera temporada de la afamada serie de Kuroshitsuji, augurando una secuela en pocos meses ya que con el éxito de los capítulos que se han transmitido semanalmente es muy seguro que haya continuación.

El elenco junto al equipo de trabajo tras cámaras están emocionados grabando la última escena, han sido meses de esfuerzo por parte de todos, eso se ve reflejado en la aceptación de sus fanáticos que han popularizado la serie, sobre el demonio que figura como mayordomo del joven conde Phantomhive quien le dará su alma cuando cumpla su venganza.

Al principio fue un poca controvertida la aceptación por parte del público, muchos acusaban la serie de incitar a los niños al ocultismo pero a pesar de las criticas de ciertos grupos la serie sobresalió por su trama innovadora. Criticas y elogios todo era bien recibido por los productores que habian apostado a la serie.

Se escuchaban los aplausos de todos en el set cuando el director de ese capítulo aclara que la grabación de la escena en que Sebastian queda a pocos centimetros del rostro de Ciel ha terminado con esta saga.

Ciel sonrojado al tener a Sebastian cerca aplaudía con disimulo mientras desviaba la mirada, el mayor ignorando este bochorno de su compañero de escena daba un suspiro al acomodarse la corbata   
Ciel sonrojado al tener a Sebastian cerca aplaudía con disimulo mientras desviaba la mirada, el mayor ignorando este bochorno de su compañero de escena daba un suspiro al acomodarse la corbata. No era la primera escena en la serie en que estaban sus rostros tan cerca a tal punto que parecía insinuar que se daría un beso entre ellos, así que para Sebastian ya era algo normal, no le molestaba pero tampoco le emocionaba sabía que eso les gustaba a ciertas fanáticas y los directivos le daban gusto con eso.

—Por fin podremos darnos un descanso —Animado Sebastian hablaba al joven a quien le ofrecía la mano para que se levantara de ese asiento que simulaba ser de piedra.

—Si... Por fin a descansar — En un murmullo le decía mientras aceptaba el gesto amable de este se levantaba de su asiento, y es que su coprotagonista era un encanto de hombre, muy amable para con todos sobre todo con el y molesto pensaba que también con las mujeres atractivas.

—¿Qué harás en estas pequeñas vacaciones? ¿Volverás a la escuela?

Preguntando el mayor interrumpía sus pensamientos al caminar mientras recibían las felicitaciones por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo en ese set. Ellos aceptaban con una amable sonrisa las felicitaciones.

—No creo... Estoy bien estudiando en casa ya con el internet todo es más sencillo. ¿Y tú qué harás?

—No sé tal vez haga un pequeño viaje a mi ciudad y pase unos días ahí o solo me quede a dormir en mi lujoso departamento por unos días.

Ambos tenían una amistosa y admirable relación, sus personalidades como la de sus personajes se complementaban bien obviamente en un nivel humano normal, nada de amo - mayordomo o contratista- demonio.

—¿Irás en la noche a celebrar lo del último capítulo? Espero tus padres te den permiso. —Decía Sebastian cuando salían del set y llegaban a la puerta de sus camerinos.

—Si me dieron permiso claro hasta cierta hora, todavía soy menor de edad. Ya sabes.

El menor murmuró resignado con mala cara, ser un niño actor era complicado no podía disfrutar de la fama a gusto pensaba con amargura.

—Bueno Ciel... Nos vemos en la noche.

—Sebastian... Dilo una vez más.

El mayor desviaba la mirada ante la petición del joven que estaba al pie de la puerta de su camerino.

—Dilo apropiadamente —Con una risita le hablaba.

—Sebastian... Dilo una vez más, es una orden.

Este al oírlo sonrío haciendo una reverencia se agachaba ante él retomando su papel del sumiso demonio.

—Si, mi señor.

Ambos sonrieron por su improvisada escena mientras los que estaban alrededor suyo al escucharlos también esbozaban una sonrisa. Con un ademán de manos los dos entraron a sus respectivos camerinos que estaban de forma contigua, el joven sintió que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al darse cuenta que esa rutina diaria con su compañero habían acabado, lo iba a extrañar disfrutaba estar a su lado a pesar de las extenuantes horas de grabación que tenían. Había la posibilidad de que volvieran a grabar juntos pero todavía no estaba seguro si eso pasaría por el momento esto era un pequeño adiós y cada uno volvería a su vida normal como antes.

Aunque no podía ser ya una vida normal con el éxito de la serie, ellos se habían convertido obligadamente en famosos aunque estaba seguro que todo sería pasajero como todo en el mundo del espectáculo. Muchas cosas cambiaron para la vida del joven en el mismo momento en que se involucró a este ambicioso proyecto que se convirtió en un fenómeno mundial pero sobre todo algo en su corazón cambió, estaba enamorado perdidamente de su atractivo y mayor coprotagonista y este ni siquiera lo había notado.

Secándose las lágrimas se prestaba a quitarse el traje negro que llevaba para ponerse sus ropas habituales guardándose en el bolsillo el parche con el que cubría su ojo para el papel del conde, a manera de un recuerdo. Al salir notó que Sebastian se había marchado así que solo pidió a su chofer que lo llevara a casa donde durmió hasta la noche en que habría esa reunión.

La noche había llegado en la casa del director harían la pequeña celebración, aunque todavía faltaban capítulos que transmitir ya su trabajo de grabación había terminado.

Ciel llegó un poco temprano así que no todos estaban todavía entre ellos, Sebastian.

—¿Extrañarás el apogeo de esto de grabar? —Era la pregunta que hacia el actor que interpretaba al extraño Undertakef cuando trataba de iniciar conversación con el joven.

—Un poco... Uno se acostumbra al apogeo. —Le respondió con una sonrisa para disimular la tristeza que escondía tras esa pregunta.

—Dicen por ahí que ya te están nombrando para otros proyectos así que quizás pronto veamos a nuestro niño actor prodigio en otra serie.

—Son solo rumores... Por lo pronto no puedo aceptar nada hasta que confirmen una secuela.

—Eres tan maduro como tu personaje... Tienes razón hay que esperar que dicen de la secuela.

Así ellos conversaban cuando Sebastian llegaba con una mujer que parecía pegada a su brazo, todos voltearon a verlo aunque no era nada nuevo que el estuviera bien acompañado, obviamente esta situación fastidiaba al joven llenándolo de celos que debía disimular.

—Mira... Sebastian y su gusto por las mujeres es admirable ya conquistó a la pobre "monja". —Con burla el peliblanco decía cuando notó a la mujer a su lado, era la actriz que en capítulos anteriores había interpretado a la monja promiscua— Vaya parece que la "sacada de información" se hizo real.

Ciel escuchaba con enojo sus estúpidos comentarios que disimulaba con una sonrisa, estaba muriendo de celos y no podía defogarlos.

—Vamos a saludarlos... —Sugería este hombre cuando notó que Ciel se alejaba con dirección al baño— Bueno... Voy solo.

—Maldito desgraciado...

Era el murmullo de enojo que pronunciaban muy bajito los labios de Ciel cuando se encerró en el baño, golpeando la pared con sus puños aunque sin mucha fuerza para no lastimarse lo siguió maldiciendo. Lavándose la cara trataba con el agua fría que humedecía su rostro parecía retomar la calma.

—Ciel pensé que no vendrías... —Era el saludo cariñoso de la joven actriz que hacia el papel de su prometida cuando lo vio por el pasillo del baño, junto a ella estaba un rubio que también se acercaba.

—Joven amo... —Decía este con una sonrisa.

—Ya no eres mi jardinero... No soy tu amo —Ciel murmuraba más animado caminando con ellos hacia el salón donde estaban todos, se llevaba bien los rubios ya que eran casi de su edad así que entendían los conflictos de los gajes de esta carrera cuando eres joven todavía.

—Ustedes andan muy juntos no me digan que están saliendo —Insinuaba Ciel con una traviesa sonrisa olvidando por un momento a Sebastian.

Los dos jóvenes sonrojados negaban con la cabeza, aunque por su reacción simultanea solo lo confirmaban al parecer todos estaban encontrando el amor en el set de Kuroshitsuji, incluido Sebastian pero el no lo había escogido como su "amor" sino a la de pechos grandes, pensaba con sus disimulados celos.

Como no ponerse más celoso si donde se paraba escuchaba comentarios sobre Sebastian y esa mujer por parte de sus compañeros, este estaba tan concentrado en ella que ni siquiera se habia acercado a saludarlo ahora resentido pensaba, su corazón estaba a un paso de romperse y quizás lo merecía por ilusionarse solo.

—Ciel... —Le llamaba Sebastian cuando lo encontró en la mesa de bocadillos, al menos esa mujer al fin se le despegó pero le llenaba de coraje su saludo porque ya que ella estaba por otro lado ahora si se acordó de que existía un Ciel en el salón.

Con un frío saludo le respondía, actitud que captó Sebastian sonriendo.

—¿Estás en el papel del conde gruñón? —Se le burlaba, eso no le causaba gracia al joven que seguía mirando los bocadillos— ¿Vas a ignorarme? ¿Por qué estás enojado?

Ciel no le decía nada seguía ignorándolo cuando su incómoda conversación fue interrumpida por una chica de producción que se acercaba con una cámara a ellos.

—Aqui tenemos a los guapos protagonistas de nuestra historia, ellos que han cautivado a la audiencia femenina con sus encantos. Díganme... ¿La química entre ustedes es real como la de sus personajes? Es una pregunta que nos llega de las fans.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, que pregunta más inapropiada para el momento actual, Sebastian sonreía apegándose a su compañero que sutil se sonrojaba, colocaba su brazo sobre su hombro como abrazándolo.

—Ciel es un joven muy lindo, talentoso, inteligente y atento... El es como el hermanito que siempre quise así que si preguntan por la química entre nosotros es porque una bonita amistad nos une, le tengo mucho cariño solo que en términos humanos y no demoníacos.

Respondía con una animada sonrisa mientras Ciel le miraba de reojo fue entonces que sintió su corazón romperse porque aunque las palabras que dijo sobre él fueron de sincero afecto sabía que Sebastian no correspondería nunca a esa clase de amor que el estaba sintiendo.


	2. Escena 2

Sebastian no entendía la extraña actitud de su querido y más cercano compañero de trabajo notando lo callado que estaba frente a la joven que los entrevistaba, disculpándose con ella en un tonto pretexto se alejaban del salón para ir al jardín trasero de la lujosa residencia del director en la que en algunas ocasiones habían estado antes y la conocían muy bien.

Ciel a regañadientes lo acompañaba aunque en realidad deseaba estar a solas con su querido Sebastian, no le confesaría aún sus sentimientos pero le alegraba que por unos minutos el sería su prioridad y no esa mujer.

—¿Recuerdas cuando ensayábamos aquí los primeros diálogos? —El mayor le cuestionaba mientras caminaban por el jardín que era hermosamente iluminado por la luz de la luna que esa noche brillaba en todo su esplendor.

Ese romántico ambiente solo hacia entristecer más a Ciel quien de reojo miraba al otro, con el resplandor de la luna se figuraba más hermoso pensaba un poco sonrojado.

—Si lo recuerdo... Como si fuera ayer. —Murmuró casi en un suspiro involuntario el joven.

—Hasta que me hablaste —Sebastian le decía con su sonrisa de siempre deteniendo su andar— Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo ya iba a disculparme aunque no sabía porqué.

Sonreía nerviosamente rascando su cabeza, gesto adorable para el joven que lo observaba.

—No estoy enojado contigo, ni con nadie es conmigo mismo.

—Ah es ese tipo de enojo pues ¿Qué hiciste para que Ciel esté enojado contigo?

El menor sonreía ante su tonta pregunta mirando al cielo trataba de hallar una respuesta que no delatara sus verdaderos sentimientos, no quería perder su amistad por una "tontería" como esta.

—Mis padres quieren obligarme que vaya a la escuela.

Fue la mentira que sus labios dijeron para callar el verdadero motivo de su malestar, Sebastian le miraba de reojo algo incrédulo pues no creía del todo aquello que dijo pero le creería ¿Por qué mentiría?

—Oh es eso... Si quieres hablo con ellos, tus padres me adoran quizás pueda convencerlos pero... ¿En realidad estás a gusto estudiando solo en casa?

Ciel suspiró volteando a verlo.

—Si estoy bien en casa, no te preocupes si no logro convencerlos te llamaré, claro si no te estás muy ocupado con tu novia. —Insinuo el joven con ironía.

—¿Cuál novia? ¿De qué hablas?

—Tu novia... La que andaba pegada a ti.

—Ah ella... Ella no es mi novia —Aclaraba con una extraña sonrisa— Solo nos encontramos en la entrada, entramos juntos y si ciertamente se me pegó al brazo hasta hace poco que por fin me la quité de encima. Noté que todos andaban hablando de eso, uno no puede ser amable con una mujer porque la gente lo malinterpetra y ellas ya se ilusionan pensando que nos casaremos o algo asi.

Bufó un poco hastiado, Ciel al escuchar su queja sentía que un peso le era quitado de encima y la paz regresaba a su alma furibunda ya más calmado le sonreía para ahora calmarlo a él.

—Lo siento por descargar contigo mis frustraciones —Murmuraba burlón el mayor mientras sus miradas se encontraban.

—Me agrada que confíes en mi.

Con una sonrisa encantadora le hablaba el joven correspondía su mirada en esa noche hermosa, un extraño silencio invadió a los dos amigos.

—Creo que debemos volver —Sugería Sebastian a su adorable compañero— Luego van a pensar que tenemos un romance o algo así como lo hacen con nuestros personajes.

—Es que hacemos linda pareja. —Divertido Ciel le decía pero quizás solo quería insinuar algo para hacerlo hablar del tema emprendían su regreso a la fiesta.

—De eso no hay duda, nuestras bellezas se complementan perfectamente al parecer.

—¿Eso crees?

—Aunque tu eres más lindo... Una belleza fresca e inocente.

Más halagado no podía sentirse Ciel al oírlo referirse a el de esa manera, muchas personas exaltaban su belleza con dulces palabras pero solo Sebastian podía emocionarlo si lo hacia. Sus halagos bastaban para hacerlo feliz.

—Gra... Gracias... —Timidamente respondía a su galantería, galantería que quizás aplicaba a mujeres por eso caían rendidas a sus pies pero ya no pensaría en ello porque los celos de nuevo le amargarían la existencia.

—Bueno creo que los dos ya estamos más tranquilos —En un murmullo de alivio Sebastian hablaba estando cerca de la puerta para entrar al interior de la casa se quedó pensativo— Pensándolo mejor quedémonos aquí en el jardín.

—¿Te estás escondiendo de ella?

Sebastian se encogía de hombros como afirmando aquella suposición de su joven amigo que le sonreía divertido, no le molestaba para nada el quedarse más tiempo a solas a su lado, asintiendo su cabeza aceptaba su petición, regresaban por donde habían venido.

—Ella piensa que como simulamos tener sexo en la serie ya lo vamos a tener ahora de verdad.

—¿Por qué no? —Cuestionaba Ciel para sonsacar lo que estaba en realidad pensando.

—Creo que no hay que mezclar el trabajo con el placer al final todo se complica, por una calentura no se puede perder el trabajo. ¿No crees?

El joven le miraba de reojo, oír esa respuesta solo se sumaba a las razones por las que hacían imposible una relación con el pensaba tristemente quedándose en silencio.

—Claro que si no es una simple calentura y es amor verdadero pues el trabajo ya no es prioridad. 

Aclaraba al notar el silencio de su joven compañero, que se animaba de a poco ante esa aclaración.

—Si pero a veces notar tus prioridades es difícil.

Le decía sonrojado mirándolo de reojo, Sebastian iba a cuestionarle aquello pero la chica con la cámara los encontraba de nuevo haciéndolos asustar un poco porque no la habían notado venir.

—Ahhh ustedes dos tan solitos por el jardin en esta bonita noche romántica después no quieren que uno malpiense. —Emocionada la mujer les insinuaba apenando un poco a la pareja.

—Querida Carol... —Dijo Sebastian refiriéndose a la mujer— Que las fans se ilusionen con nosotros juntos es permitido no nos afecta pero si comienzan a salir rumores del propio equipo de trabajo pueden afectarnos a ambos sobre todo porque Ciel es menor de edad, y eso sería impropio.

La mujer que era sutilmente regañada avergonzada desviaba la mirada. Ciel hacia lo mismo ante esa aclaración, no tenía que recordarle ese otro detalle de por qué no podían estar juntos.

—Ya no te enojes Sebastian... Era broma.

—No me enojo pero no hagas que saqué el lado demoniaco insinuando esas cosas. —Le decía con una risita para calmar la tensión anterior— Ya te dije lo que Ciel significa en mi vida y lo que más quiero es protegerlo del lado negativo de este ambiente.

—¡Oww que lindo! Sonaste como tu rol demoníaco, esa devoción por proteger a su amo.

—¿Si? Pero no te emociones demasiado.

Sebastian le decía animado.

—Oye Ciel... Sabemos todos que eres un poco tímido con respecto a entrevistas pero esta noche no has hablado nada para nosotros, ¿Te gustaría decirle algo a Sebastian? Como respuesta a lo que dijo antes y ahora.

El joven se quedó mirándola, tenía tanto que decir de Sebastian pero a la vez tanto que callar. Siendo un excelente actor como no podria fingir el no estar enamorado de él así que eso haría, daría una respuesta que no fuera sospechosa.

—Sebastian es mi amigo, un gran hombre, talentoso, amable, atento siempre tiene una palabra de animo, es mi ejemplo a seguir en esta carrera creo que el es excepcional cuenta con toda mi admiración y afecto.

—Gracias... —Susurraba emocionado Sebastian al oir esas palabras de afecto, que no por profundizar en sus sentimientos eran falsas, era la verdad disimulada de su corazón enamorado.

—Sé que esto va a hacer que me regañes de nuevo Sebastian, pero al ver ese lazo de amistad tan profundo entre ustedes me hace pensar que ustedes harían una linda pareja más allá de sus personajes.

—Carol... —Musitaba con un gesto raro el mayor.

—¿Si Ciel fuera mayor de edad habría posibilidad de algo entre ustedes?

Suspirando resignado Sebastian se alejaba no daría respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Creo que ya se enojó. —Murmuraba el camarógrafo junto a la chica que sonreía nerviosa, viendo como los dos se alejaban.

—No le hagas caso a esa tonta. 

Decía Ciel para calmarlo cuando llegaban al otro lado del jardín, de repente sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando sus oídos escucharon una respuesta que no esperaba por parte de Sebastian quien fijaba su mirada a la luna radiante.

"Si no fuera por tu edad me encantaría enamorarme más de ti"


	3. Escena 3

Ciel se quedó impávido ante aquella casi confesión amorosa de Sebastian. ¿Estaba alucinando sobre sus palabras con tintes románticos? Se mostraba confundido sus bellos ojos azul zafiro lo delataban ya que parpadeaban un poco más rápido de lo normal mientras no apartaba la mirada del rostro de ese galante hombre cuyos labios esbozaban una sonrisa nerviosa. Su corazón latía con prisa, con cada latido acelerado sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban más en un bochorno muy justificable, la persona a quien sentía amar había insinuado que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, debería sentirse feliz pero ¿Y si sus oídos le engañaron? ¿Su mente le estaba juganda una cruel trampa al escuchar lo que quería escuchar cuando no era así?

—Ciel... ¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó el mayor sin borrar la nerviosa sonrisa de sus labios, al notar su reacción jugaba infantilmente con su cabello alborotándolo para calmarlo— Olvida lo que dije.

El joven no acertaba que decir, titubeante sentía que las palabras no salían ni siquiera un "estoy bien" para no hacerlo sentir mal; al parecer por la actitud de Sebastian si había oído claramente lo que suponía, miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie cerca los miraba.

—Sebas...tian... —Titubeaba nervioso tomando su mano— ¿Me quieres?

Y en esa simple pregunta radicaba toda la esperanza de su corazón enamorado que anhelaba escuchar una afirmación, el mayor apretó su mano a la suya como anticipada respuesta.

—Ciel... Te quiero... Pero no sé de qué manera no quiero ilusionarte pero tampoco quiero seguir callando este sentir, es un cariño tan nuevo para mi que me confunde.

Sebastian genuinamente se notaba confundido pero a la vez aliviado al expresar este sentimiento que le agobiaba de dulce manera, el joven por su parte no sabía como interpretar aquello ¿No podía ser más claro? ¿Me quiere o no? La confusión del mayor le era contagiada ahora.

—Yo si te quiero... —Murmuró el más joven con sus mejillas sonrojadas— Sé que es amor lo que siento por ti.

—Ah Ciel... Solo tu puedes humillarme de esa manera —Con una risita le decía animado— Yo a mi edad todo confundido y tú tan joven ya estás seguro de lo que sientes. Doy vergüenza...

—No quise... —Nervioso Ciel parecía tratar de rectificarse por lo anterior dicho.

—No te retractes ya lo dijiste... —Le advertía Sebastian sin dejar de sonreír a la vez que acariciaba su mano que estaba presionada a la suya— Ojala fuera el demonio para salir volando de aquí e irnos a otro lugar para hablar más tranquilos.

Ciel sonreía ante su anhelo tan absurdo pero adorable animándose a hablar un poco más confiado se aclaraba la garganta.

—Puedo pasar contigo la noche en tu departamento.

—Ciel...

—No... No... No lo digo por eso... —Aclaraba nervioso al notar el gesto extraño de Sebastian— No quiero acostarme contigo, lo digo porque podemos hablar más tranquilos, ya otras noches he dormido en tu departamento... Por eso lo decía.

Su rostro estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza que sintió al haber dicho algo que fue sacado del contexto inocente que el le había dado.

—Si eso entendí... No te preocupes.

Sebastian le decía al ver lo nervioso que estaba al aclarar el asunto, para segundos después quedarse en silencio mirando la luna en el oscuro firmamento, sus manos no se soltaron en ningún momento.

—Tengo miedo de esto... ¿Comprendes que las cosas cambiarán entre nosotros si comenzamos un romance? ¿Lo riesgoso de nuestra relación?

Le cuestionaba Sebastian volviendo a verlo, Ciel estaba consciente de ello por eso mantenía en silencio este sentimiento, su más profundo secreto hasta esta noche.

—Lo sé... Pero amar siempre es un riesgo sea una relación "correcta" o no, yo quiero arriesgarme contigo...

—¿Y si no funciona?

—¿Y si funciona? —Ciel hizo una pausa y esbozo una sonrisa en sus labios— ¿Nos perderemos sin ni siquiera intentarlo?

Sebastian correspondió de igual forma a su sonrisa que perdía timidez, este chico se parecía en ocasiones a su personaje que mostraba firmeza en sus decisiones.

—Ya ves es inevitable no caer ante tus encantos... Solo quiero que estés consciente de que será complicado.

—Mientras más complicado es mejor, no me gusta lo sencillo.

—Si lo sé... Si quieres complicarte la vida con un viejo como yo es tu elección mira que te di la opción de negarte.

Ambos sonrieron hermosamente entre si, notaron que alguien salía al jardín interrumpiendo su conversación. Soltando con delicadeza sus manos se dedicaron una mirada antes de emprender el regreso al salón, donde disimularían la romántica e importante conversación que tuvieron después de todo eran actores, fingir que eran solo amigos sería sencillo aunque ahora un sentimiento de amor estaba casi confirmado entre los dos.

—Sebastian... Ciel... —Les llamaba el entusiasmado director de la serie junto a su asistente que le acompañaba cuando se encontraban a mitad del camino— Ustedes se están perdiendo una gran fiesta, se perdieron también el anuncio que hice. ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?

—Tomando algo de aire fresco... —Respondió tranquilo Sebastian sin titubear.

—Vaya... Ustedes se llevan tan bien y eso nos conviene porque la química que tienen se transmite a través de la pantalla, por ese motivo pienso que les hará feliz saber que el estudio nos ha confirmado que haremos un capítulo extra de la serie.

Les daba la noticia este hombre con gran emoción, los dos protagonistas se miraron mutuamente con cierta emoción disimulada, este pequeño proyecto caía como anillo al dedo en este momento que querían tenerse cerca. Comenzaron a hablar de este capitulo cuando caminaban a la residencia, la mayoria de personajes formarían parte así que todos estaban muy emocionados comentando la buena nueva cuando ingresaron al salón.

—Volveremos a trabajar juntos... —Les hablaba a los dos un hombre de rojizo cabello— Y será divertido porque es como un capítulo tipo parodia.

Los demás se acercaban a hablar con los protagonistas que seguían el hilo de la conversación grupal.

—Lo malo es que tendremos que grabar de inmediato así que adiós a los planes de vacaciones...

Ciel se quedó pensativo ¿Sus padres si le darían permiso para grabar este capítulo inesperado? Se suponía que viajarían unos días para pasar en familia ya que casi no habían comvivido como tal en meses.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le cuestionaba preocupado Sebastian al notar su mirada perdida.

—Nada... Después te digo... —Murmuró en voz baja.

—Owww Sebastian es muy lindo con Ciel... —Exclamaba Lizzy al verlos a los dos hablar casi en confidencia.

—Es para no perder la esencia de sus personajes— Se le burlaba otro con una sonrisa, Ciel sonrojado desviaba la mirada justo ahora tenían que empezar a molestar con ese tema.

—No molesten al joven amo... —Decía con fingido dramatismo Sebastian en su papel de demonio como en la serie para así ocultar el bochorno de su querido amigo, colocándose frente suyo hacia la mimica como si fuera a defenderlo del mal.

Todos se rieron, Ciel sonreía tímido, ¿Este era el hombre del cual se había enamorado? Era la pregunta en la mente del joven al ver su delgada figura delante suyo. Ciertamente así era, su personalidad juguetona era uno de los motivos por el que lo tenía enamorado en un suspiro así mismo se respondía.

—Hacen tan linda pareja. —Insistía la joven siendo apoyada por otros de sus compañeros.

—Claro eso dicen ahora si fuéramos pareja de verdad no molestarían así. —Dijo Sebastian divertido aunque quería saber como reaccionarían todos si se enteraban que su relación estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

—Ahí llamaríamos a la policía... —El hombre de cabellera platinada y extrovertida personalidad le aclaraba igual animado sin sospechar que los Sebastian casi hablaba en serio.

Animados todos se reían en esa velada que no era una despedida ya que en un par de días volverían a verse al comenzar con los preparativos del nuevo capítulo, la noche avanzaba algunos se notaban un poco ebrios entre ellos Sebastian que parecía estar celebrando algo, pero el motivo solo lo conocía Ciel que cerca suyo sanamente bebía jugo.

—Debo irme...

Casi a medianoche era la sutil despedida del joven a Sebastian al notar como ya la mayoría se marchaba, este al oírlo con disimulo lo llevaba al jardín que estaba ya oscurecido para hablar a solas.

—¿Debes irte? Quédate... Dile a tus padres que te quedarás aquí para hablar del proyecto.

—No sé... ¿Para que quieres que me quede si estás ebrio?

—No estoy tan ebrio... —Aclaraba manteniendo la compostura pero si se notaba bastante ebrio— No terminamos de hablar... De nuestro asunto.

Ciel dudaba en aceptar la invitación, bien podía convencer a sus padres que lo dejaran dormir en la casa del director ya que antes lo había hecho cuando estaban en el apogeo de las grabaciones.

Pero ¿Cuales eran las intenciones de Sebastian? Estando en ese estado quería pasar la noche a su lado, no era muy prudente si aceptaba pero tampoco quería desaprovechar la oportunidad, más cuando esa mujer con la que llegó andaba atrás de su recien confirmado enamorado.

—Me quedo pero promete que solo hablaremos. —Tímido Ciel le advertía.

—Juro que solo habláremos pero no prometo que te robe al menos un besito —Decía divertido propio de su estado de ebriedad— Solo un besito... A menos que te de asco besar un ebrio.

—Habla más bajo nos van a oír... —Le regañaba el joven colocando un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de que se callara, ese dedo fue besado por Sebastian en un acto de coquetería.

—Voy a llamar a mis padres... —Nervioso se separaba al sentir esos labios besarle su dedo, ya podía imaginarse el ser besado en los labios por su ebrio enamorado que tambaleante sonreía.

Ciel entraba a la residencia con el celular en mano marcaba el número de su madre, detrás de el venía Sebastian que buscaba donde sentarse. Por unos minutos se le vio hablando con su madre por teléfono, convenciéndola que lo dejara pasar ahí la noche.

—Por fin... —En un suspiro de alivio el joven decía al cerrar la llamada, al parecer ante tanta insistencia sus padres accedieron al permiso y en parte a que le permitieran seguir en el proyecto.

—¿Te quedas Ciel? —Cuestionaba el director también un poco pasado de copas al ver como este se sentaba en uno de los sofás de su sala.

—Si... Sebastian dijo que podemos hablar más del proyecto y en la mañana a leer el guión.

—Si claro... No hay problema, sabes que mi casa es tu casa pero dudo que Sebastian vaya a entablar una buena discusión del proyecto esta noche si ya está casi dormido.

—Eso le dije pero el insistió...

—A Sebastian es imposible negarle algo el no es de aceptar negativas. —Hablaba resignado este hombre— Pueden quedarse en sus habitaciones de siempre.

—Gracias...

Murmuró el joven notando que su amigo el director estaba bien acompañado de una hermosa mujer con quien seguramente pasaría la noche, en pocos minutos un Sebastian dormido y un Ciel malhumorado se quedaban a solas en la sala, todos los invitados se habían marchado.

—Para esto quería que me quedara —Dijo el joven cuando molesto se levantaba del sofá, acertaba a mirar mal al otro cuando pasaba por su lado este lo halaba haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas.

—¿Qué andas refunfuñando?

—Na... Nada... —El joven sonrojado le respondía al verse en esa comprometedora posición trataba de levantarse de sus piernas.

—Te dije que no estoy tan ebrio. —Insinuaba Sebastian abrazándolo para que no se vaya, le era tan dulce su presencia que solo anhelaba estar a su lado y tenerlo al menos de esa manera toda la noche.

—Aquí pueden vernos...

—Nadie nos verá, nuestro amigo está teniendo sexo con esa mujer así que ni siquiera se acordará de nosotros.

Ciel avergonzado escuchaba los leves sonidos de sexo que en el silencio de la noche se percibían un poco, ciertamente era como había dicho Sebastian, su amigo el director estaba concentrado en eso que ni los notaría.

—¿Me quieres Sebastian? —Susurró sobre sus labios esperando ser besado, esa velada casi mágica debía sellarse con un final perfecto.

¿Qué final más perfecto podía haber que un beso de los enamorados? Sebastian susurró un "Si" antes de tomar aquellos labios virginales en un dulce y profundo beso el cual Ciel correspondía torpemente sintiendo el sabor del alcohol de esa boca que lo besaba, sintiendo embriagarse también, sonreía gustoso.

En la mañana muy temprano Sebastian despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza abriendo los ojos con dificultad se daba cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, volteando su rostro notó como su compañero de escena a quien había insinuado un cariño más allá de la amistad en la noche, estaba dormido a su lado lo que más llamó su atención es que estaba casi desnudo igual que el.

¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hicimos? Eran las preguntas que atormentaban su mente confusa, no recordaba nada desde que se quedó dormido en el sofá de la sala a la medianoche, soy un idiota, se repetía internamente una y otra vez no tanto por lo que parecía haber hecho sino por no recordarlo.


	4. Escena 4

Sebastian se notaba contrariado y confundido en la actual situación, ese niño a quien le había declarado sus sentimientos horas antes estaba a su lado compartiendo una misma cama esa mañana, para aturdirlo más, este parecía estar sin ropa aunque parte de su cuerpo era cubierto por las blancas sábanas; tenía miedo de averiguar si estaba desnudo o no. ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ebrio para olvidar algo tan importante? Se reprochaba internamente lleno de frustración viendo como sus propias ropas estaban también fuera de su cuerpo.

Sintió como Ciel empezaba a moverse sutilmente, al darse cuenta que abriría los ojos en cualquier momento fingió de inmediato seguir durmiendo pues no quería todavía enfrentarlo o más bien no sabía cómo reaccionar al verlo despierto. A la vez sentía como uno de sus delgados brazos lo rodeaba sobre su regazo apegándose cariñoso. El mayor pretendía dormir aunque no pudo seguir disimulando cuando involuntariamente su cuerpo reaccionó con un estremecer al sentir la calidez de ese dulce abrazo que le era regalado tan temprano esa mañana. Ciel aún entredormido se dio cuenta de su infantil farsa empezando a pellizcar sus mejillas para terminarlo de despertar.

—No finjas, ya sé que estás despierto...

Era lo que el joven le reprochaba en un puchero, con los ojos entreabiertos Sebastian lo contemplaba embelesado mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa, Ciel era tan adorable, pensaba. Ese gesto suyo lo hizo olvidar por un momento de su anterior frustración pero a cambio sentía que le embargaba un extraño remordimiento. ¿Cómo decirle que no recordaba lo que anoche había pasado?

—Eres tan lindo... ¿Cómo haces para ser tan adorable? —Le halagaba en tono tierno mientras fijaba su mirada en su carita toda sonrojada, ahora que lo pensaba mejor no era absurdo que haya caído en la tentación de su encanto. Tal vez en su estado de ebriedad hizo lo que sobrio no se hubiera atrevido a hacer aún a pesar de esta breve sensación de reconforte sabía que no era correcto lo que haya pasado.

—No digas esas cosas... —Apenado Ciel refutaba, a pesar de su reproche rozaba sus labios tomando la iniciativa en recibir un beso de buenos días.

—Debo irme... No quiero que se dan cuenta que pasamos la noche juntos. —Entre besos susurraba Sebastian a su oído abrazándolo a pesar de la confusa situación era tan agradable sentirse tan cerca de su pequeño compañero de trabajo de esta forma, la calidez de su presencia era capaz de disipar momentáneamente cualquier miedo.

—Sería muy malo si lo supieran ¿No? —Insinuaba el joven con una sonrisa— Fue una noche maravillosa ¿Verdad? ¿O ya estás arrepentido de lo que hicimos?

—No, nunca me arrepentiría de cada minuto a tu lado ni de lo que sucedio anoche fue una hermosa velada.

—Una noche inolvidable.

Sebastian decidió no confesarle la verdad, no ahora al verlo tan ilusionado y feliz, al menos él recordaría esa noche como un preciado tesoro en su memoria, sentía su abrazo lleno de emoción, abrazo que torpemente correspondía.

—¿Sucede algo? Sebastian te ves pálido. —Ciel preocupado le cuestionaba al notar como su piel palidecía un poco, tocando su frente con la suya percibía que sudaba fríamente. Al parecer se había enfermado.

—Es solo la resaca… Me duele la cabeza y tengo náuseas, es normal nada de que preocuparse, un buen café y se me pasa. —Le hablaba al darle un beso en la frente lleno de un cariño devoto e inocente a manera de una despedida momentánea— Será mejor que me vaya.

El joven aceptaba esta despedida sin refutar dándole un beso en la mejilla prometían volver a verse en unos minutos en la cocina, observando como salía semidesnudo de la habitación se levantaba de la cama con sus pantalones puestos sonreía perversamente.

—Eso te pasa por quedarte dormido mientras me besabas. —Aclaraba para si mismo el joven cuando se ponía la camiseta que dejó al filo de la cama para dirigirse al baño sin borrar de sus labios esa sonrisa perversa que provocaba la mentira que había creado.

La verdad era que en la madrugada entre los dos no sucedió nada más que un dulce y alcoholizado beso que sus labios compartieron, recordaba con molestia como en la noche en medio de ese primer beso juntos que se suponia era especial este dejó de corresponderle abruptamente porque se durmió entre sus brazos.

Frustrado y enojado lo vio dormirse sin intención de levantarse a pesar de llamarlo una y otra vez, así que en forma de venganza Ciel se las arregló para llevarlo casi a rastras a su habitacion y recostarlo en su cama, lo atormentaría con la duda de que pareciera que habían tenido sexo cuando no fue así.   
Sonreía con malicia al recordar la confusión en su mirada que le era difícil de disimular, de esta forma se cobraba infantilmente la frustración de la madrugada.

A los pocos minutos volvían a verse en la cocina como habían prometido, Sebastian sentado a la mesa de la cocina ya con un mejor semblante bebía un sorbo de su café amargo cuando pasaba a su lado el joven lo agarraba para abrazarlo y presionarlo contra su cuerpo sentándolo sobre sus piernas.

—Mi dulce Ciel... Ven dame un beso. —Le susurraba al oído mientras su mano acariciaba cerca de su ombligo pretendiendo acariciar más abajo.

El joven muy sonrojado lo miraba de reojo al sentir como en esa posición su pequeño trasero rozaba cierta parte del cuerpo de Sebastian.

—Cálmate... Pueden vernos.

Nervioso Ciel le advertía tratando de apartarse, tanto por el miedo de ser vistos además parecía que el otro quería confirmar lo que supuestamente habían hecho por la noche, este detalle no lo había contemplado en su malvado plan se suponía que lo haría sufrir un poco más en ese día hasta confesarle la verdad.

—Nadie nos verá al parecer nuestro amigo salió temprano y nos dejó la casa para nosotros solos. —Le hablaba entre pequeños besos a la cálida piel de su cuello— Hagámoslo sobre esta mesa, no creo que te duela mucho ya que te vi caminando normal.

—Eh... Si me duele un poco... Solo que es vergonzoso si me ves caminar mal.

—¿En serio? Pero si fui gentil contigo anoche. —Dijo a su oido en tono sensual desabrochando su pantalón, Ciel se estremecía al sentir su mano acariciar cerca de su entrepierna— Si te sientes más cómodo vamos a la habitación.

—Ya debo irme a casa... Mi mamá pasará a buscarme en un rato.

—Entonces algo rápido aquí, después de todo ya eres mi pareja debes darme lo que quiero o ¿Quieres que lo busque en alguien más? Sabes que bien puedo hacerlo.

El joven palideció ante sus palabras, esta especie de broma ya no era divertida y dolía porque Sebastian se lo advertía con tanta seriedad que no dudaba que cumpliría su sutil amenaza. ¿Cómo este hombre podía manipular sus sentimientos sinceros por solo banal sexo?

Al parecer los sentimientos expresados en esa confesión de anoche era una vil mentira solo para conseguir lo que quería, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas de decepción de sus ojos zafiros empezaran a salir, humedeciendo sus mejillas sonrojadas. Si Sebastian así lo quería para no perderlo haría lo que pidiera aunque lo considerara una humillación por estar enamorado. O tenía la otra opción que era quizás actuar como su personaje y darle una bofetada por pretender humillarlo, pero el era muy diferente al conde Phantomhive.

—¿Estás llorando? ¿Por qué lloras?

Sebastian le cuestionaba al oír como sollozaba, sintiéndose mal por lo que había provocado pretendía aclararle la situación pero sólo sintió como Ciel se levantaba bruscamente, secándose con enojo las lágrimas le gritaba que lo odiaba.

—Ciel... Regresa... Déjame explicarte, sólo estaba jugando.

—¡Déjame en paz!

Le gritaba el joven cuando se disponía a salir de esa lujosa residencia para tomar un taxi que lo llevara a su casa, con sus padres. Sebastian lo seguía alcanzándolo lo abrazaba por la espalda.

—Niño... Niño... Cálmate... —Le hablaba tranquilo mientras lo contenía en ese abrazo porque Ciel agitado trataba de zafarse de su agarre— Solo quería cobrarme tu broma al levantarme. Lo siento, me sobrepasé, no debí decir eso. Perdóname.

Ciel al escucharlo se quedó mirándolo de reojo al escuchar su justificación que parecía razonable, tomando una bocanada de aire se calmaba.

—¿Cúal broma?

—Sobre la que tuvimos sexo, no hicimos nada indecoroso anoche ¿Verdad?

—¿De qué hablas? —El joven nervioso cuestionaba al zafarse de su agarre aún pretendiendo estar enojado se cruzaba de brazos frente suyo.

—Sabes de lo que hablo... Y no estoy enojado por eso, aunque fue cruel que me hicieras pensar que habíamos hecho el amor.

—Yo no hice tal cosa... Nunca afirmé que lo hubiéramos hecho tú lo dedujiste sólo.

—Ah ¿Así que no te disculparás por tu fea broma? Me diste un buen susto.

Sebastian lo abrazaba tomándolo por la cintura, el joven aún con su mala cara se dejaba agarrar. 

—Pero me hiciste llorar ¿Cómo no sé que es eso lo que en verdad me harás después? —Resentido Ciel le reprochaba y la mirada se le tornaba llorosa de nuevo al recordarlo— Creo que debemos dejar las cosas como estaban antes de lo que confesamos anoche, así nadie sale lastimado después.

—Perdóname, solo quise desquitarme. Tú me conoces, hemos pasado todos estos meses juntos —Se agachaba un poco para verlo fijamente a esos hermosos ojos que ahora brillaban a causa de las lágrimas de antes— ¿Crees que soy capaz de hacerte sufrir? Tú eres muy listo para enamorarte de un maldito idiota.

—Los más listos siempre se enamoran de los más idiotas, está comprobado casi cientificamente. 

Ciel con una sutil sonrisa coqueta le decía al abrazarlo porque ciertamente tenía razón, el conocía a Sebastian mejor que nadie por ese motivo se enamoró de él, el mayor no dejaba de pedirle perdón por su tonta venganza.

—Ya cállate... Quizás merecía esa venganza tuya... Pero tu me pediste anoche que me quedara contigo y solo para verte dormir me sentía tan enojado. Pero ¿Cómo supiste que no tuvimos sexo?

—Me revisé mi... Ya sabes... Y no había rastro alguno de líquidos raros de sexo pero no estaba seguro, cuando te agarré así y noté lo nervioso que estabas lo confirmé.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por sus infantiles actitudes, sonriendo no sabían quien era más culpable de esta absurda situación. Al parecer solo eran un par de tontos enamorados.

—Lamento haberme quedado dormido anoche estaba tan feliz celebrando lo nuestro que me excedí en bebidas. —Se disculpaba sincero mientras rozaba sus labios a los suyos— ¿Puedo besarte? Es que quiero hacerlo ahora sobrio, solo tengo un vago recuerdo de que anoche te besé, por favor.

Ciel asentía con su cabeza sonrojado se dejaba besar, con ese beso aceptaba gustoso que Sebastian se convirtiera en su más hermosa perdición y los riesgos que su amor podría traer a su vida, aún así no le importaba las consecuencias si era por sentir ese frenesí emocional dentro suyo a causa de tan galante hombre que no dejaba de consentirlo en besos y caricias.


	5. Escena 5

Su idílico romance daba inicio después de ese pequeño malentendido, así les quedaba una graciosa anécdota que recordar de sus primeras horas juntos, ambos desayunaban tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina de esa casa ajena. Sebastian sonreía sutil mientras bebía un sorbo de su amargo café al ver como tomaba leche chocolatada el hermoso joven que ahora figuraba en secreto como su novio.

—Eres muy lindo... Solo verte es mi mejor medicina para quitarme este dolor de cabeza. —El mayor embelesado le halagaba casi poéticamente para provocar que su rostro se ruborizara a propósito y así resaltar más su belleza, pensaba con una especie de tierna malicia.

—Dices esas cosas a propósito... —En un refunfuño Ciel reprochaba tratando de no sonrojarse más ante tan lindo y repentino comentario, no era tanto por las palabras que a sus oídos llegaron sino por la suave tonalidad de su voz que combinaba perfectamente con la mirada cálida que le regalaba— Eres un fastidio.

Le regañaba con fingida molestia volvía a beber un sorbo de su leche chocolatada para disimular así este bochorno.

—Sebastian ¿Qué haremos después de desayunar?

—No sé... Tener sexo desenfrenado —Le respondió con aparente seriedad empezando a reir al notar su reacción— Deberías ver la cara que hiciste.

—Es que dices esas cosas tan a la ligera... Es vergonzoso.

—Tener sexo con tu novio es normal. ¿Por qué te avergüenzas?

Ciel desviaba la mirada al oír esa aclaración el no tenía experiencia en estos temas, con el trabajo a tiempo completo y los estudios apenas si tenía tiempo para tener amigos por eso el único a quien consideraba como verdadero amigo era Sebastian y se termino enamorando de él. Ante este último pensamiento sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa aún le parecía irreal que ese hombre joven frente suyo ya no solo fuera su amigo sino algo más. Todavía eran amigos solo con ciertos privilegios de enamorado como el de rozar sutilmente los labios entre si con cariño y tomarse la mano sobre la mesa al desayunar como lo hacian ahora.

—Lo que dije antes fue una broma y ya que salió el tema quería hablar contigo al respecto.

—Dime... —Un poco intrigado Ciel le decía mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Respecto al sexo... —Dijo como respuesta en un murmullo, el otro joven seguía viéndolo aún más intrigado— Quiero primero aclarar que tú me atraes mucho y soy sincero al decir que si te veo como mi pareja sexual en un futuro no muy lejano.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? No te entiendo ¿Puedes decirlo directamente sin tanto rodeo?

—Que aguardemos un tiempo prudencial para consumar en las llamas del placer nuestro amor. —En un tono dramático le aclaraba.

—Oh ya... No quieres tener sexo ¿No podías decirlo así de simple?

Murmuró entre avergonzado y molesto Ciel un tanto confundido también por la repentina aclaración que no pidió, internamente se cuestionaba el por qué de esta decisión. ¿Acaso algo en su actuar lo hacia parecer desesperado por sexo? No entendía si lo decía por ello pero se equivocaba si lo pensaba porque no era así, Sebastian le atraía mucho pero no en ese sentido, no todavía ya que apenas estaban empezando.

—Y no es por la broma de la mañana —Volvía a aclarar Sebastian al notar la confusión reflejada en la dulce mirada de su niño— Solo que... Puede sonar cursi pero quiero que nuestra relación sea basada en el vínculo perfecto del amor.

—Ya sabía que eres medio cursi pero no exageres.

Sebastian sonrío ante sus palabras burlonas, con un ademán de mano lo llamaba para que se acercara y se sentara en sus piernas. Con recelo el joven obedecía sentándose en sus piernas cual niño pequeño mientras recostaba la cabeza en su regazo sintiendo el latido de su corazón muy cercano haciéndolo suspirar así permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

—Ciel... Debo confesar que tengo miedo de esto.

—¿De lo nuestro? ¿De mi?

El mayor tomaba su rostro acercándolo al suyo le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, dulces labios que aún tenían un tenue sabor a chocolate que el saboreaba en ese beso que era correspondido.

—De ti... De lo que provocas en mi. Este sentir tan profundo que me estremece por entero temo que me lleve a cometer una locura...

—Sebastian... Dices cosas tan lindas —Sonrojado Ciel susurraba sobre sus labios estremeciéndose por la sinceridad que percibía en esas palabras a la vez ciertamente el miedo también se reflejaba en su mirada. Era extraño que alguien mayor confesara tal sentir a un niño que se suponía que era quien debía estar más atemorizado por toda esta situación, porque el miedo no era su agobio.

—Oye Sebastian... Tranquilo... —Le decía con una sonrisa para calmarlo— Nadie te meterá a la cárcel si yo doy consentimiento a lo nuestro además nadie tiene porque enterarse.

—Eres demasiado listo para mi... Eso no me gusta. —Correspondía a su sonrisa mientras se resignaba.

—Solo eres fácil de entender a veces, por mi está bien si no quieres tener sexo para el no incrimarnos luego... No me molesta la idea del amor inocente.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

Ciel se levantaba al escuchar su pregunta sin dar una respuesta no dejaba de sonreirle jactancioso afirmando con esa sonrisa que sabía el verdadero miedo de Sebastian, era ser juzgado por este "ilícito" amor y lo comprendía no era sencillo empezar una relación de este tipo.

—Tenemos un guión qué leer antes de que regrese a mi casa.

—¿Estás enojado? —El mayor le cuestionaba siguiéndolo hacia la sala donde este se dirigía.

—No... —Respondía al voltearse se lanzaba a sus brazos— No lo estoy... Empecemos a ensayar, eres un tonto no me trates como un niño.

Sebastian correspondía a su impulsivo abrazo besando su cabeza percibía el aroma de su cabello, el sutil aroma de su shampoo era agradable a su olfato mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura con tal firmeza que sentía como el joven se estremecía entre sus brazos.

—En este amor inocente están permitido los besos, los abrazos, las caricias. ¿Verdad? ¿No me negarás eso?

—No lo sé señor Sebastian depende de como se comporte conmigo.

Ambos se quedaban viendo en medio de ese abrazo, la atracción entre los dos era evidente a traves de la mirada que se dedicaban.

—Oye si sigues apretándome así lo del amor inocente no durará mucho... —Murmuraba Ciel un poco avergonzado, los dos sonriendo divertidos se apartaban, tomados de la mano iban a practicar ese guión que les aguardaba en la sala.

—Recuerdo cuando leímos el primer guión juntos, estabas nervioso pero a la vez tenías un aire de orgullo ya que no querías que lo notara, supongo que por eso te dieron el papel del conde. ¿No?

—Supongo que si... Y si estaba muy nervioso, tu me ponías nervioso.

—¿Yo? ¿ Por qué? Por mi encanto seguramente.

—Si Sebastian por tu encanto... —Le respondió sarcástico.— La verdad era por tu trayectoria, yo apenas soy un novato me sentía un poco apabullado por tu calidad actoral, la experiencia todo eso.

—No digas eso, terminaré creyendo que soy un gran actor.

—Lo eres, eres admirable y aprendo mucho de ti... Recuerdo que cuando terminamos esas primeras escenas me dijiste... —Aclaraba la garganta— "Yo también empecé mi carrera a tu edad y estaba tan nervioso como tú en los primeros ensayos, tienes el talento solo debes pulirlo"

Rememoraba aquellas palabras imitando los gestos y la voz de Sebastian, quien reía por esa hermosa imitación.

—Me haces reir mi niño... —Le decía abrazándolo— Eres mi doble perfecto...

—¿Eso crees?

Iban a juntar sus labios con un nuevo beso prácticamente el querer leer ese guión era solo un pretexto para tener una amena convivencia juntos pero el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió.

—¡Jóvenes! —Les llamaba muy animado el director del proyecto cuando entraba a la sala veia a la pareja de actores supuestamente ensayando una linea— Lamento interrumpir su ensayo pero tengo que comunicarles una buena y una mala noticia.

—Creo que decirnos la buena noticia primero es mejor así será más fácil asimilar la mala —Con recelo Sebastian le sugería con una sonrisa.

—Bueno... La buena es que empezamos la grabación mañana y la mala es que no tendrán ese descanso que querían.

—Ya nos habíamos hecho a la idea desde que lo anunciaste anoche.

—Si, todo es muy a prisa, lo siento pero la cadena quiere este capítulo especial lo más pronto posible y no podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad. Así que deben ir al departamento de vestuario ahora mismo a hacer las pruebas de trajes, porque para complicar más el asunto tienen otros vestuarios que no usan normalmente.

En un suspiro terminaba de desahogarse el director acercándose a ellos los halaba del sofá para que fueran de prisa al estudio donde los esperaban, ellos sin refutar lo hicieron despues de todo era su trabajo y amaban lo que hacian así que no era un sacrificio, más ahora que estaban juntos les hacia pensar que sería más divertido.

—Creo que vamos a estar ocupados los próximos días. —Le comentaba Sebastian a su pequeño novio cuando conducía el auto que los llevaría al estudio.

—Si... Será cansado...

—Pero estaremos juntos y podemos escondernos entre descansos a darnos un besito.

Ciel sonreía ante la sugerencia que no le desagradaba para nada, que emoción tan cálida le embargaba el estar enamorado y ser correspondido así la joven pareja conversaba aprovechando la tranquilidad que tenían en ese pequeño viaje ya que el estrés empezaría cuando llegaran al estudio. De pronto el celular de Sebastian comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo su aparente calma, ambos vieron un poco sorprendidos al notar el nombre que aparecía en la luminosa pantalla ya que el celular estaba en el soporte del auto a la vista de los dos.

—¿Tu mamá? ¿Por qué me está llamando? —Cuestionaba nervioso Sebastian al ver su nombre titilante en la pantalla. Ciel de inmediato sacó el celular de su bolsillo notando que lo tenía apagado y no se había dado cuenta.

—Lo tenía apagado... Lo siento...

Ciel también nervioso se excusaba enseñándole su celular apagado, el otro suspiraba resignado por tener de novio a un niño tan descuidado.

—Que tengas novio no significa que te olvides de tu familia...

—Ya... Ya... Ya no me regañes...

—Voy a responderle por el altavoz así que tranquilo.

Sebastian se prestaba a responderle con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba.

—Rachel... Buenos días... Si llamas para preguntar por Ciel, el está aquí conmigo en el auto vamos al estudio.

—Disculpa que te llame Sebastian es que mi dulce hijo no me respondía —Hablaba la mujer en un tono sarcástico al referirse a Ciel pero muy apenada con Sebastian— Pensé que andaría contigo y no me equivoqué... Lamento molestarte...

—Rachel querida, no te preocupes... Sabes que cuido a tu hijo como si fuera mío... —Al decir lo último este acariciaba su pierna y le guiñaba el ojo, Ciel sintiendo ese perverso gesto se sonrojaba en silencio.

—Pasámelo para regañarlo por cargar el celular apagado.

—Estamos en el altavoz, regáñalo con confianza...

La risita de la mujer se escuchaba y Ciel lo miraba mal apartando su mano cariñosa con molestia.

—Mamá, lo siento... No me fijé que lo tenía apagado... —Arrepentido le decía muy apenado también al sentir la mirada burlona de Sebastian sobre él.

—Bueno pero mantente comunicado tu padre y yo nos preocupamos. ¿Vas a venir a almorzar?

—No lo creo, tenemos la agenda muy ocupada, mañana empezamos grabación y andamos con el tiempo, posiblemente iré por la noche.

La mujer suspiró resignada al escucharlo ya estaba casi acostumbrada a este ritmo de trabajo en los últimos meses, pero ya que su hijo amaba este nuevo estilo de vida no tenía más opción que apoyarlo en su carrera.

—Pasaremos a verte por la noche, Sebastian sé que te pido mucho pero cuida a mi bebé. Haz que coma y descanse un poco entre lo que hagan, por favor...

—Mamá... No soy un bebé... —Sonrojado Ciel le aclaraba muy avergonzado.

—Si, Rachel ya te dije que no te preocupes cuidaré bien a tu bebé.

Con una sonrisa Sebastian le decía un poco burlón despidiéndose de ella cortaba la llamada, ya que de todas formas estaban por llegar al estudio.

—¿Por qué esa carita? ¿Estás enojado? — Eran las preguntas del mayor al ver el ceño fruncido del joven que todavía sonrojado desviaba la mirada.

—No soy un bebé... —Refunfuñó entredientes.

—Eres mi bebé ahora... Tu madre lo insinuó.

—Idiota, no dijo eso...

Era la conversación un tanto coqueta de ambos, mirando como en la entrada del estudio ya estaban unas cámaras y periodistas esperándolos, seguramente ya se habían enterado del capítulo especial que empezarían a grabar y querían una primicia de su parte.

—Y esta es la mejor actuación de mi vida el fingir no estar enamorado cuando mueres de amor por tu coprotagonista que va a tu lado.

Eran las palabras de Sebastian segundos antes de abrir la ventanilla de su costado para saludar a la prensa que los aguardaba, Ciel tímidamente los saludaba solo con un ademán de mano, con la cabeza levemente agachada sonreía por las dulces palabras mencionadas por su enamorado. Palabras que lo alentaban porque llevar una relación de este tipo ya era muy complicado y más si le sumaba el hecho de ser figuras públicas, pero sabía que podía mantenerse si había un amor verdadero entre los dos. ¿Y lo había? Mirándolo de reojo tenía su respuesta, porque ese hombre a su lado lo miraba de una forma que nadie antes lo había mirado no sabía si él realmente lo amaba o sólo se sentía atraído pero como dijo la noche anterior amar es un riesgo y el apostaba su corazón por Sebastian sin dudarlo aunque al final quizás saliera lastimado.


	6. Escena 6

Ya una vez dentro del estudio y alejados de los medios de prensa que los asediaron minutos atrás la pareja iba directamente al set de vestuario para la prueba en la que tanto insistió el director.

—Lo bueno es que no has crecido nada... —Era lo que decía una mujer con un tono entre burlón y de alivio cuando tomaba las medidas del joven quien con una fingida sonrisa le escuchaba. Fingía la molestia que ese comentario le provocaba aunque había algo más que lo molestaba era la escena que sus recelosos ojos color zafiro observaba a unos pasos, Sebastian era medido por tres mujeres. ¿Por qué tantas mujeres a su alrededor? Se cuestionaba internamente frunciendo el ceño con disimulo. 

—¿Cuántas mujeres se necesitan para medir a un Sebastian? —Burlona la mujer comentaba al joven que sonreía aunque por dentro los celos le consumían. Suponía que debía acostumbrarse a esta situación pensaba en medio de un suspiro.

Sebastian hacia una mueca de resignación a su novio que solo torcía la mirada comprobaba así que estaba celoso y eso le parecía adorable.

—Chicas... Creo que es suficiente de sus medidas no creo que haya engordado o crecido en estos días. —Sebastian las apartaba delicadamente con su siempre gentil sonrisa, recordando en ese bello ceño fruncido de antes que ahora tenía novio y era su obligación el respetarlo aunque los demás no lo supieran. Acercándose a Ciel trataba de hacerle conversación ya que no era extraño que los dos hablaran como buenos amigos que eran y los demás los veían de esa manera.

—Ciel... ¿Cierto que no has crecido? —Nada mejor que disipar esa nube de celos de su amado con una burla sobre su estatura.

—¿Tú también vas a burlarte?

—Quizás deberías alimentarte mejor y así crecerías.

Ciel sentía como sus mejillas ardían un poco al escuchar el tono coqueto que usó al decir aquello y sobre todo el énfasis en la palabra "alimentarte", era un poco contradictorio que insinuara algo sensual cuando minutos atrás habían hecho un pacto de castidad en su naciente relación.

—No digas esas cosas alguien podría escuchar y malinterpretarlo. —En un susurro le regañaba mientras las ayudantes de vestuario los dejaron solos para seguir trabajando ya que estaban con el tiempo.

—No todos tienen la mente sucia para malinterpretar el buen consejo que le da un amigo a otro.

—No todos los amigos le hablan en ese tono a sus amigos.

Sebastian sonreía ante sus palabras, este niño lo enloquecía de forma no antes conocida, el ni siquiera tenía que hacer gran cosa para conseguir que su corazón acelerara su ritmo con fuerza y en su mente los más cursis pensamientos le embaragaban. Lo enamoraba su presencia, su sola manera de ser, el no es simple ni complejo de entender solo era Ciel y lo adoraba tal cual es. El joven al notar como embelesado lo miraba volvía a regañarlo porque de seguir así no durarían ni un día en su secreta relación porque terminarían delatándose tontamente.

—Lo siento me perdí en tu hermosa mirada. —En un susurro le respondía provocando un notorio sonrojo en el joven.

—Sebastian... —Le llamaba molesto en voz baja por hacerlo apenar de esa manera al estar rodeado de otros que pudieran notar su coqueteo— Mejor me mantendré lejos de ti.

Diciendo aquello Ciel se le alejaba tratando que los demás no notaran su bochorno iba directo a una mesa para beber un vaso con delicioso té helado que estaba en la mesa de bocadillos que eran preparados para esa larga jornada de trabajo.

—Oye no me dejes solo. Que cruel eres. —Sebastian le decía acercándose a la mesa para estar a su lado.

—Es que te pones pesado, ni yo ando de cursi y tengo catorce años.

—Apenas tengo veintiuno no me hagas sentir viejo, además la cursilería no conoce edad si no lo sabías.

Ciel sonreía por lo bajo al oírlo, tonta sabiduría que profesaban esos labios que antes había besado hasta saciarse y aún quería seguir besando era lo que pensaba mientras bebía su té.

—No me molestan tus cursilerías solo que no es el momento adecuado, dímelas cuando estemos solos, para abochornarme a gusto y solo para ti. —Le hablaba casi coqueto mientras tomaba un bocadillo dulce en sus manos al terminar su té— ¿Acaso señor mío quiere compartir mis bochornos con los demás?

—Oh querido mío eres tan cruel al querer ver que mis celos hiervan en todo mi ser de esa manera, que los cielos perdonen tu maldad.

Los dos sonrieron divertidos por el tono melodramático en su conversación pero era buen ejercicio para su próxima interpretación que tendría un enfoque en una de las obras de Shakespeare.

—Ah ustedes siempre tan amigables. —Era lo que decía un rubio que aparecía frente a ellos, seguido de los otros que hacían sus roles como sirvientes de la mansión.

—Bard no te aparezcas así de repente nos asustaste —Le regañaba Sebastian.

—Eso les pasa por estar tan concentrados en su diálogo que ignoran lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Ciel desviaba su mirada y con disimulo se acercaba a Finny quien era también uno de sus más allegados para saludarlo.

—Amigo Ciel... Te ves radiante hoy... —Le molestaba el joven rubio— Te emociona trabajar.

—Si... —Murmuró en respuesta a su amigo aunque estaba secretamente emocionado por otro motivo.

—Yo la verdad quería descansar... —En un refunfuño Meyrin se desahogaba a sus compañeros.

—No tenemos más opción, tratemos de terminar pronto para irnos de vacaciones en unos días. —Les hablaba Sebastian para animarlos ya que parecían estar un poco desanimados.

Los demás fueron donde las diseñadoras para medirlos también pues al parecer todos llevarían ropas diferentes en alguna escena.

—Ciel... Van a estar distraídos ahí un rato vamos a mi camerino.

—¿A qué? ¿A ensayar nuestras líneas? —El joven con fingida inocencia le cuestionaba intuyendo cuales eran sus intenciones reales.

—No... A comerte a besos un ratito... Vamos...

Sonrojado Ciel asentía viendo como el se adelantaba a paso lento lo seguía para no levantar sospechas de todas formas asi es como siempre actuaban "amigables" como dijo Bard antes. Procurando que nadie los vea llegaban al camerino donde poniendo seguro en la puerta sin dudarlo ni un minuto sus cuerpos se enlazaban en un fuerte abrazo y sus labios en un apasionado beso. Segundos después ambos agitados se separaban no querían que los labios se les hinchara así que debían besarse pausadamente, a pesar de su breve pausa no dejaban de verse y tocarse.

—Eres demasiado lindo... Me pregunto si podré resistir a tu encanto mi bello señor. —Con el respirar agitado Sebastian le susurraba galante mientras apretaba su cintura.

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo... Creo que mis hormonas van a traicionarme.

Sebastian sonreía ante tal declaración volviendo a besarlo pero de forma sutil se complacía aún con esos roces, porque sus labios eran deliciosos y se deleitaba en su exquisito sabor sumando a esto el sentir con sus manos el estremecer de su cuerpo virginal, era una placentera combinación. 

—Debemos irnos mi querido joven amo... No debemos levantar sospechas.

—Como digas mi querido demonio...

Ciel antes de salir miraba su reflejo en el espejo notando como ese sonrojo plasmado en sus mejillas no se iba.

—Estoy todo rojo por tu culpa.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan sensible a los sonrojos. —Aclaraba burlón el mayor acercándose al espejo también lo abrazaba por detrás mientras apretaba su delgada cintura miraba el reflejo de los dos juntos— Hacemos una linda pareja ¿No lo crees?

—Si... Creo que si pero tu eres más lindo... Tu cabello negro es hermoso combina perfecto con tu bello rostro. —En un susurro lo halagaba— Eres el novio más guapo que he tenido.

—Yo que sepa soy el único novio que has tenido.

—Déjame imaginar que he tenido una vida amorosa extensa— Al terminar de hablar un jadeo se le escapaba al sentir como Sebastian sensualmente lo presionaba a su cuerpo haciéndolo tiritar en esa extraña sensación cálida que solo el provocaba.

—Creo que yo seré el único novio en tu vida. —Le susurraba sensual al oído, su cálido aliento rozaba su piel haciéndolo estremecer.

La situación entre los dos se encendía un poco, el amor los tenía bastante sensibles a estas sensaciones de placer que prometieron contener, o quizás eran las ansias de saciar la curiosidad mutua de querer tenerse un poco más cerca. Refrenando esas ansias ambos se separaron de inmediato se disponían a salir pero Sebastian se tocaba la cabeza.

—Me quiere volver el dolor de cabeza... Quedémonos un poco más aqui adentro. —Sugería Sebastian mientras se recostaba en el pequeño sofá que tenía para descansar.

—¿Te duele mucho? ¿Te traigo unas pastillas?

—No cariño... Ya se me pasa no te preocupes tanto. —Conmovido por su tierna preocupación tomaba su mano la apretaba a la suya— Solo acaricia mi cabello un minuto y seguro se me pasa. Tu presencia es mi medicina ya te lo dije antes.

—Eres tan cursi.

Sebastian escuchaba su tímido refunfuño a la vez que sentía su delicada mano acariciar su cabello, dulce contacto que le aliviaba mientras entrecerraba los ojos aunque no quería cerrarlos para no perder la oportunidad de contemplar su belleza.

—¿Te imaginas el bonito dibujo que harían nuestras fans si nos vieran de esta forma? Hay dibujos de nosotros muy lindos... ¿Los has visto? —Sebastian para no dormirse trataba de iniciar conversación.

—He visto alguno por ahí, la verdad no tenía mucho interés en verlos hasta ayer

—¿Por qué hasta ayer?

—Porque verlos antes me deprimía un poco quizás porque pensaba que lo nuestro nunca se realizaría, me dolía verlos así que preferí no hacerlo aunque parezca no soy masoquista.

—¿Entonces ahora si los verás?...

—No sé... Solo si hay bonitos...

Sebastian sacaba su celular buscando algo no dejaba que Ciel viera, este solo seguía acariciando su cabello a la vez que trataba de ver que hacia con su celular.

—Mira... Este es muy lindo... Tú dándome un besito... —Le mostraba la imagen de su celular, Ciel la miraba mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

—Le mostraba la imagen de su celular, Ciel la miraba mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa  
—Si, es lindo... A mi madre no le gustan esos dibujos románticos porque dice que es medio pedófilo o algo así.

—Rachel ¿Dijo eso? Me acusa de pedófilo...

—Al personaje de tu demonio, no a ti... Bueno todavía no... —Divertido le hablaba dándole un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios como en la imagen que veían.

—Y mira esta de acá... —Le mostraba otra imagen que hizo sobresaltar al joven cuando la vio sonrojándose más se le apartaba.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué estamos desnudos?

—¿Por qué crees? Estamos teniendo delicioso sexo salvaje.

—¡Quita eso... No corrompas mi mente...! Las fans son enfermas ¿Cómo pueden dibujarnos haciendo esas cosas?

—Hay dibujos más explícitos, que seguro no quieres ver... Me dibujan tremendo miembro —Se reía guardando su celular— Que imaginación tienen.

—Te ríes porque seguro no lo tienes así de grande. ¿No? —Apenado le insinuaba.

—Algo pero compruebalo tu mismo... ¿Quieres ver?

—No gracias —Respondía con seriedad se disponía a marcharse pero una mano lo tomaba de la suya deteniéndolo.

—Solo bromeaba... Te lo enseñaré en su momento y cuando tu lo pidas.

Ciel volteaba a verlo acercándose a sus labios lo besaba dulcemente.

—Cuando yo te lo pida no me hagas caso... —Entre besos le decía animado, Sebastian asentía con una sonrisa mientras correspondía a sus dulces besos. 

—Sebastian... ¿Estás ahí? —Era la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta tratando de abrirla— ¿Quieres que te ayude a memorizar tus lineas?

Ella hablaba en forma sugerente, Ciel entendía ese tono y con cada palabra su semblante amoroso cambiaba a uno enojado resultado de los celos que sentía, Sebastian nervioso sonreía tratando de calmarlo.

—Voy a mi camerino... Tú atiende a tu amiguita tal vez ella te termine de quitar el dolor de cabeza.

En un leve empujón se apartaba para ir a la puerta tomando aire profundamente se disponía a dar una de sus mejores actuaciones.

—Hola... —Saludaba con una amable sonrisa a la mujer que confundida miraba al joven que salía de repente a recibirla— Ayuda a Sebastian con sus lineas.

Diciendo eso pasaba por su lado para ir a su camerino que estaba junto, sin ser visto borraba de sus labios esa falsa sonrisa amable frunciendo el ceño lleno de celos murmuraba "Maldita zorra". 

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Muchas gracias por seguir atentxs esta historia... 💖


	7. Escena 7

Con los celos que embargaban su pequeño ser, Ciel respiraba profundo para que la furia que sentía avivarse en su corazón enamorado desapareciera, en unos momentos debía salir de su camerino a hacer su trabajo y no podía mostrarse enojado frente a los demás, junto a la mejor actuación de su vida que era el fingir no estar enamorado ahora se sumaba el no mostrarse celoso; esto le provocaba una pequeña jaqueca al solo pensar en lo complicado de disimularlos. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de un idiota atractivo que lo provocaba de esta forma? No sabía quien era el más idiota entre los dos.

El sonido de su celular interrumpió sus frustrantes pensamientos, al revisarlo vio el mensaje escrito de quien justamente pensaba, pretendía ignorarlo al leerlo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios así se acercaba a la puerta.

—No voy a dejarte entrar, sal de mi puerta.

Era la advertencia que Ciel susurraba apegado a la puerta ya que sabía que Sebastian estaba al otro lado como leyó en su mensaje.

—Niño hermoso no te enojes conmigo. —Le hablaba este en un susurro también— A partir de ayer soy solo tuyo oficialmente y toda aventurilla antes de ti no debes tomarla en cuenta así que no te enojes... Abre la puerta.

Ciel al escucharlo sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa pero no de jactancia como antes si no una tierna al oírlo hablar de forma tan dulce, esto del amor era más complicado de lo que pensó porque no podía resistirse a la dulce tonalidad de su voz, solo quería abrir la puerta hacerlo entrar y literalmente "comerlo" a besos pero siendo un poco orgulloso pensaba que si lo hacía era admitir que su escena de celos era un simple berrinche de niño posesivo y malcriado. Esto no era así, seguía pensando en en ese dilema interno suyo.

—Te odio Sebastian... —En un murmullo refunfuñaba al abrir la puerta vio como en un loco impulso este entraba casi empujándolo— Oye... No me...

No pudo alcanzar a reclamarle ese empujón repentino porque fue callado con un beso que quiso resistir pero terminó correspondiendo, tonto corazón enamorado que lo hacía someterse a sus caprichosos encantos.

—Tus labios son los únicos labios que quiero besar a partir de ahora. —Sebastian le aclaraba entre besos y caricias— Tu piel es la única que mis manos quieren acariciar y...

—¿Y? —Todo embelesado y sonrojado Ciel cuestionaba mientras se perdía en su hermosa mirada, como rogando que siguiera hablando pero a la vez que lo besara. No se ponía de acuerdo, la curiosidad y el deseo lo hacían sentirse un torpe, esos deliciosos labios quería seguir saboreando pero a la vez le encantaba como se movían al hablar.

—Y a quién quiero decir que... —Susurró sobre sus labios el mayor cuando fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de alguien que pretendía entrar al camerino.

—¡Ciel! —Era el llamado en la voz del joven rubio que era tan entusiasta como el personaje que interpretaba, al llamarlo pretendía abrir la puerta asegurada- ¿Estás ahí?

Ciel se acercaba a la puerta, respirando profundo pretendía calmar su agitación por ese beso que habían interrumpido, Sebastian más tranquilo agarraba el libreto y se sentaba en el cómodo sillón que estaba cerca. Al parecer estaba acostumbrado a esto o sabía improvisar mejor.

—Pensé que no estabas... ¿Por qué estabas encerrado? —Decía el rubio mientras entraba notando a Sebastian sentado en el sillón miró a ambos de forma sospechosa y esbozaba una extraña sonrisa- Ahh... Estabas con Sebastian.

—Estábamos practicando nuestras lineas. —Un poco nervioso Ciel aclaraba, al parecer en momentos así no sabía improvisar todavía algo que debería serle sencillo debido a su profesión, si definitivamente, el amor lo atontaba.

—Oh ya veo... Solo venía a decirte que ya tienen tu traje casi listo y que debes ir a probártelo. —Seguía sonriendo el rubio.

—¿Qué sucede Finny? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? ¿No creerás que Ciel y yo tenemos algo? —Sebastian le cuestionaba animado mientras se levantaba de su asiento acercándose a Ciel lo abrazaba amistosamente— Adoro a este niño y repetiré hasta el cansancio que él es como el hermanito que siempre quise... ¿Cómo puedes pensar mal de nuestra amistad?

—¡Déjame... No me abraces... Odio que me abraces! —Ciel entre molesto y avergonzado lo empujaba mirándolo mal.

—Ya ves... No quiere que ni lo toque como amigo y... ¿Piensas que me va a dejar tocarlo como novio?

Finny solo reía al ver la escena graciosa de los amigos a simple vista, no parecían tener posibilidad de que hubiera ese "tipo" de amor de por medio además sería muy raro verlos en plan romántico a los dos. Y le sumaba a esto que Sebastian no parecía ser de los tipos que tuvieran esa clase de "preferencias", cuando era bien sabido de sus involucramientos amorosos con más de una señorita de su entorno.

—Bueno, vamos a la prueba hay que darnos prisa. —El rubio entusiasmado salía del camerino adelantándose a los dos.

—Vamos a la prueba mi hermano incestuoso.

El más joven se le burlaba en un murmullo saliendo tras de Finny, lo que menos quería era que empezaran a sospechar. El mayor ante sus palabras sonreía siguiendo a los jóvenes, el fuerte afecto que sentía por Ciel era complicado por momentos pero a la vez no mentía al decir que lo veía también como un hermanito, porque deseaba cuidarlo y le inspiraba cierto amor fraternal sincero aunque a la vez le atraía de forma irracional, una mezcla de sentimientos difíciles de controlar. ¿Cómo contenerse? Si solo verlo caminar delante suyo el tenue vaivén de sus caderitas despertaban en su mente pensamientos no muy sanos, no había sentido esta amalgama de confunsas emociones juntas por alguna persona antes, si definitivamente estaba enamorado.

A los pocos minutos salió Ciel luciendo el traje que le habían preparado para este capítulo que grabarían, avergonzado se mostraba frente a todos, entre ellos estaba Sebastian que disimulaba su emoción al verlo en ese pantalón blanco apretado, pegado a su piel acentuando bien sus delgadas piernas.

—¡Te ves muy lindo Ciel! —La chica rubia le halagaba al verlo, la mayoria al parecer lo veía tierno en esa ropa pero alguien no, este sonriendo se le acercaba.

—Eres tan delgado y pequeño me lleno de remordimiento al pensarte de forma nada inocente.

Sebastian le susurraba cerca del oído cuando los demás se alejaban de Ciel, quien pretendiendo ignorar el halago sacaba su celular para tomarse una selfie, selfie en la que su ahora enamorado aprovechó a unirse. Los dos sonrientes se veían reflejados en esa foto amistosa que el menor subió a una de sus redes sociales. Era la manera disimulada de exponer su enamoramiento aclarando frente a los demás la gran amistad que los unía además era una especie de marketing también.

—Awww que lindos, dándole material exclusivo a las fangirls.

Se les burlaba quien interpretaba a Undertaker que era igual de molestoso que su personaje, este sonreía a la pareja que con disimulo se separaba porque a pesar de ya haberse tomado la foto y subirla seguían juntos.

—Así esperarán ansiosos este nuevo capítulo especial... Mientras más lo vean más ganancia ¿No? —Sebastian le aclaraba con una sonrisa se disponía también a probarse su ropa ya que una de las asistentes le llamaba.

—Si claro, más ganancia. —Le hablaba sarcástico a Ciel que se quedó a solas con él— ¿Lo que no sucede en la ficción con sus personajes lo llevarán a la realidad?

—No sé de que hablas. —Refutó molesto el joven.

—Nada... Nada... Iré a probarme mi vestido de princesa. Con permiso "Conde"

Ciel quedó pensativo a su insinuación, mientras lo veía alejándose. ¿Se estaba notando lo enamorado que estaba? ¿Solo a él? ¿A los dos? Pensar en ello lo ponía de malhumor así que decidió mantener cierta distancia con Sebastian evitando quedar a solas durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

—Ciel... ¿Vienes a mi departamento esta noche? No hemos practicado lo suficiente nuestras lineas y mañana empezamos la grabación —Sebastian con una sonrisa le hablaba cuando ya los demás se iban retirando, notando la indiferencia de su joven enamorado todas esas horas estaba resentido un poco pero aún quería estar a su lado.

—Mis padres vienen a buscarme... Así que creo que no.

—¿Estás enojado? —Le cuestionaba al notar la seriedad y frialdad en sus palabras.

—No... Bueno quizás si... Es que...

El mayor se aseguraba que nadie estuviera cerca para agacharse y besar su mejilla muy cariñoso.

—Lo que te esté molestando puedes contármelo, sé que todo esto es complicado es nuestro primer día juntos y no hemos descansado ni un minuto, tanto trabajo y aparte este abrumador sentimiento al no poder estar juntos como quisiéramos. 

Ciel sonrojado desviaba la mirada, acercándose le daba con prisa un pequeño beso en los labios como respuesta, no podía resistirse a su encanto ni tampoco había un verdadero motivo para enojarse con él, así que con ese beso trataba de calmarlo porque no le gustaba verlo triste.

—Trataré de convencer a mis padres para que me dejen quedarme contigo esta noche y hablamos. —Ya más tranquilo le decía mientras caminaban a la salida antes que los vieran sospechosamente a solas en ese rincón del estudio. Sebastian sonreía caminando a su lado, ese dulce beso había recibido era suficiente para volver a animarse, saliendo encontraron el auto donde los padres de Ciel lo esperaban, el mayor lo acompañó para saludar a sus "suegros".

—Sebastian... Cuánto te agradezco que cuides a mi niño. —La madre del joven le hablaba animada sin bajarse del auto, su padre al volante asentía con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento también. 

—Ah es un gusto hacerlo, tienen un hijo maravilloso, uno de estos días se los quito y lo adopto. —Entre risas les comantaba pero más que adoptarlo como hijo quería adoptarlo como esposo pensaba graciosamente para si mismo, Ciel le miraba mal de reojo por decir algo tan raro.

—Mamá, papá... ¿Puedo quedarme con Sebastian hoy? Fue muy ajetreado hoy apenas tuvimos tiempo de ensayar nuestras escenas. Vamos a cenar y luego me pasan a dejar a su departamento. ¿Les parece bien? —Dijo con una animada sonrisa para cambiar de tema.

—Si tienen que ensayar... Y si no le molesta Sebastian pues no tenemos problemas es su trabajo. —El padre le hablaba

—No es molestia, para nada, lo espero. Nos vemos al rato, Ciel.

—Si... —Murmuraba el joven subiéndose al auto con sus padres mirando de reojo como Sebastian se dirigía al suyo.

—Se te ve cansado hijo. ¿Estás seguro que quieres salir de nuevo? Deberías quedarte en casa y descansar. —Su madre preocupada le miraba fijamente mientras se dirigían a su casa. Ciel aunque moría de cansancio no iba a posponer su cita con su enamorado, si iba a quedarse dormido sería entre sus brazos era lo que de forma cursi tenía planeado.

—Solo comeré, tomaré un baño y saldré... Hay una escena que no me sale muy bien mamá y no quiero quedar mal mañana que empiece a grabar.

—Siempre tan exigente contigo mismo mi querido hijo.

—Tú me enseñaste eso papá...

La pequeña familia se dirigía a casa, hicieron tal cual Ciel lo había planeado eran casi las diez cuando en la puerta del departamento de Sebastian, esperaba que este la abriera.

—Oh pensé que eran las desnudistas que contraté pero no es un lindo niño el que está en mi puerta.

—Cállate idiota... —Ciel como si fuera su casa entraba empujándolo molesto por ese ridículo recibimiento.

—Qué carácter tiene mi niño hermoso... —Con una divertida sonrisa le hablaba caminando tras suyo se dirigían al cómodo sofá de la sala donde se sentaron— Bien... ¿Nos besamos primero o hablamos?

—Eres bastante odioso... Pero —Fijando su mirada en el rostro de Sebastian, tomaba entre sus dedos uno de los mechones de su cabello humedecido por el baño que había tomado seguramente minutos antes, se quedaba embelesado— Pero muy guapo...

Ambos no dudaron en unir sus labios en un profundo y ansiado beso mientras se abrazaban con firmeza en unos segundos se separaron sin dejar de mirarse y sonreír como tontos.

—Bueno ya nos besamos ahora si hablemos. —Decía el mayor acariciando el rostro sonrojado de su pequeño enamorado— Empezaré yo... Me sentí mal que me trataras con esa cruel indiferencia.

Con tristeza murmuraba, era actuación o no esa tristeza le hizo sentir mal, abrazándolo trataba de consolarlo.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención... Es que... —Mientras lo abrazaba comenzó a contarle lo que su compañero de actuación insinuó antes, le explicó que estaba atemorizado que los descubrieran por eso actuó de esa manera, el otro aceptó su disculpa y lo llenaba de pequeños besos.

—Cariño... No hagas caso, siempre han insinuado perversamente que tú y yo tenemos algo, solo sigueles el jueguito y nosotros juguemos sin que ellos lo noten.

—Es que ese es el punto... Que lo noten, se van a dar cuenta de lo que siento, yo no soy como tú no me es fácil disimular esto.

Sebastian sonreía nervioso porque no sabía si lo trataba de hacerlo sentir mal con esas palabras pero entendía que era su frustración la que hablaba por eso no se enojaba más bien trataba de comprenderlo pues él también pasó por esta confusa edad.

—Mi querido Ciel... ¿Crees qué no se me hace difícil el disimular esto? Si solo al verte siento que todo mi ser se estremece y la mirada parece brillarme, es difícil muy difícil el controlar estas ansias de querer tenerte más cerca de lo que te tengo cuando trabajamos o... —Hacia una leve pausa— O quizás solo soy mejor actor que tú y lo disimulo bien...

—Oye yo soy bueno también...

Ciel con fingido resentimiento le aclaraba seguía abrazado a él muy cariñoso como acurrucándose en su pecho percibía el latido acelerado de su corazón que lo reconfortaba, dándole paz sentía que se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento.

—No te me apegues tanto que me dan ganas de hacer otras cosas no tan inocentes. —Divertido en un susurro Sebastian le hablaba, acariciando su cabello— Ya no disimulo muy bien si estamos solos.

—¡Solo te estoy abrazando...! ¿Qué no puedo hacerlo? Tienes la mente sucia... —Le regañaba sonrojado el joven— Apenas tenemos un día juntos y ya crees que vamos a tener sexo ¿Qué estamos dentro de uno esos fanfics que hacen de nuestros personajes?

—Lo siento... Lo siento... Pero ya no me regañes... —Con fingido remordimiento le susurraba sobre los labios antes de robarle un beso que le era correspondido.

Minutos después de su amorosa convivencia, de besarse, acariciarse, de hablar un poco más y al final sin haber ensayado sus escenas en ningún momento se quedaron profundamente dormidos en el sofá. Sebastian se levantó después, entredormido lo veía dormido en su regazo, besaba su frente cargándolo como lo hacia su personaje del mayordomo a su amo, no pudo evitar sonreir ante este pensamiento.

Así lo llevaba a su cama donde pretendían dormir más cómodos hasta el día siguiente pues sería igual de agotador como hoy, cuando se recostó a su lado esbozaba una sonrisa porque al final del cansado día, Ciel no insistió en la respuesta inconclusa que quedó pendiente en la mañana.

—Tus labios son los únicos labios que quiero besar a partir de ahora. Tu piel es la única que mis manos quieren acariciar y al único al que quiero decir que...

Sonrojado lo veía dormir, embelesado acariciaba su rostro y en tenue susurró le confesaba un sincero "Te amo". Tímidamente se abrazaba a él, pretendía conciliar el sueño, por primera vez en largo tiempo sentía una reconfortante tranquilidad al dormir porque dormía junto a alguien que sinceramente amaba.

~°~°~


	8. Escena 8

A la mañana siguiente, Sebastian se negaba a levantarse aún cuando el incesante sonido de la alarma molestaba e insistía en que ya debía despertar, aunque la realidad era más hermosa que el sueño que tenía minutos atrás. Al abrir lentamente sus ojos contemplaba el bello rostro dormido de su joven compañero de trabajo que reposaba entre sus brazos.

Pensaba en lo hermoso que era tenerlo así pero a la vez lo "pecaminoso" que era estar con un menor de edad de esta manera, no todos lo entenderían mas no le importaba esta dulce sensación no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Algunas mujeres habían estado en esa misma cama, habían amanecido a su lado pero ninguna le despertó este sentimiento junta a esta confusa gama de emociones. Acercándose a su rostro besaba tiernamente sus labios, Ciel entredormido le correspondía.

—Buenos días dormilón... Debemos irnos. —Le susurraba amoroso Sebastian sobre sus labios, de no haber una agenda de trabajo ajetreada para ese día se quedarían entre las sabanas toda la mañana.

—No... Cinco minutos más mamá...

Burlón el joven le hablaba mientras abría sus adormilados ojos color zafiro, le devolvía el beso de antes. Era tan dulce despertar pensaban los dos mientras sus labios jugaban en ese beso y sus cuerpos se enlazaban en un firme abrazo.

—No soy tu mamá... Podré ser tu papacito si quieres...

—Primero pretendes ser mi hermano y ahora mi papá... ¿Le gusta el incesto señor Michaelis?

—Quiero ser todo para ti... Hasta que pueda ser tu esposo.

De nuevo se besaban profundizando más ese beso al pasar los segundos, Sebastian se sorprendía de lo rápido que su pequeño aprendió el arte de besar o era quizás simplemente porque al estar enamorado hasta los besos torpes eran exquisitos. Su lengua a la suya jugaban juntas en ese apasionado beso, beso exquisito pero que tentaba a despertar otras reacciones.

Sutilmente Sebastian se apartaba, temía caer en sus encantos. Un adolescente despertando sexualmente era peligroso para un hombre que caía fácil en la tentación del placer físico matizado en amor.

—Démonos prisa... Ve a lavarte y cambiarte yo prepararé el desayuno. Tenemos una hora para llegar o el director nos volará la cabeza a los dos.

Ciel asentía con su cabeza a esa sutil orden mientras con un dedo acariciaba sus propios labios, sentía que ardían entonces fijó su mirada cansina al otro, que no entendía el por qué de ese gesto que repentinamente le dedicó.

—¿Crees que estoy siendo muy efusivo al besarte?

—Ah no... No... Tus besos están bien son perfectos... —Un poco nervioso le respondía.

—¿Y por qué respondes nervioso? ¿No voy a enojarme si me respondes con la verdad?

—Es que cuando me ves así me asustas un poco... Es todo.

Ciel esbozaba una sonrisa al oír su tímida respuesta en un impulso se le lanzaba encima, quedando ambos recostados sobre la cama al estar así le fruncía el ceño.

—¿Cuándo hago esta cara? —Le cuestionaba el joven.

—Si, esa cara... Frunces el ceño muy feo y me asustas.

—¿Ah si? Me dijiste feo... No que era muy hermoso.

—Niño vanidoso... Sabes que eres hermoso aún con los gestos feos que haces se te ve hermoso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron fijamente como perdiéndose en la mirada mutua de amor que se dedicaban.

—Sebastian... Tengo que confesarte algo.

—Dime...

—Yo también tengo miedo pero no de una estupidez como tú tienes miedo de mi.

Sebastian sonrío ante sus palabras un poco rudas con su mano jugaba con esos suaves mechones que caían cerca de su rostro.

—Tengo miedo de lo que me provocas. ¿Es normal que sienta mi cuerpo arder cuando estamos así? ¿Cuándo te beso? ¿Hasta solo cuándo me rozas?

—Es muy normal... Cuando alguien te atrae y estás enamorado el cuerpo reacciona al estímulo. Yo me siento igual y ya dejé la adolescencia, eso es más penoso. 

—¿Así que si me aprovecho de ti tengo excusa por ser adolescente? —Divertido Ciel le cuestionaba.

—Tal vez... —Tomando su rostro entre sus manos sentía como Ciel se sonrojaba y tiritaba— Cuando hagamos el amor por primera vez no debemos tener miedo de nada. Los dos tenemos miedo todavía, asi que no es el momento.

—¡No digas eso de hacer el amor...! ¡Es muy vergonzoso! —Ciel se le apartaba apenado se disponía a ir al baño con prisa.

—Que niño más raro... —Murmuraba Sebastian algo confundido por su tímida y adorable reacción, pensar que ese mismo niño en nuestra primera noche me jugó la perversa broma de que habíamos tenido sexo, era bastante extraño.

Ciel por su parte en el baño se restregaba el rostro queriendo deshacerse de su bochorno, quería hacer el amor con Sebastian pero era tan estúpido que se avergonzaba si este se lo decía directamente. Suspiraba resignado pensando que era aún un niño por reaccionar estúpidamente por cosas así.

Minutos después se veía a la joven pareja desayunar con prisa porque ya se les había hecho tarde, antes de salir se besaban ya que no lo harían quizás en unas horas.

—Te amo mi niño loco... —Cariñoso Sebastian le susurraba sobre sus labios que estaban humedecidos de ese beso de breve despedida.

—¡Ya te dije que no me digas así!

—Ya... Ya pero no me pegues... Actúas como loco y no quieres que te lo diga.

Sebastian burlón le hablaba mientras esquivaba sus manotones y patadas, así salieron del departamento para ir directamente al estudio al que ya estaban atrasados.

"Quiero hacerte el amor... Hasta el amanecer... Quiero que me hagas el amor aunque tu cara se ponga roja como un tomate. Quiero amarteeee..."

El mayor canturreaba divertido y todo emocionado cuando iban en el auto, Ciel lo miraba con odio y su rostro estaba tan sonrojado al oír esa tonta "canción".

—Eres un idiota y te odio.

—Eres un amargado y te amo.

Ciel se encogía de hombros ahora pretendiendo ignorarlo se colocaba los audífonos y oiría la música de su celular. Al parecer Sebastian era más odioso ahora que habían formalizado en secreto su relación amorosa, en parte eso alegraba al menor porque notaba que su novio no se comportaba así con otros, era agradable y simpático pero con él era más como un niño travieso quizás a su lado recuperaba sus años adolescentes que invirtió en su carrera. Los dos parecían unos niños jugando con el amor.

Llegaron al estudio con ello casi todo el día estuvieron grabando así que les fue muy difícil estar a solas; fue una labor extenuante para todos en especial para los protagonistas en los cuales tenían más enfocada la atención saldrían hasta muy tarde por grabar algunas escenas que debían repetir.

—Ciel... ¿Qué te sucede? —El chico rubio que figuraba de su jardinero en la serie se le acercaba con algo de curiosidad cuando la noche estaba por caer.

—¿Por qué?

—Estabas desconcentrado hoy te regañaron algunas veces. Debes estar más atento.

—Lo sé... Supongo es el cansancio pero ya me concentraré.

Finny lo quedaba viendo notando un sonrojo en sus mejillas al hablarle.

—Yo creo que estás enamorado pero no dejes que el amor te atonte.

—Yo... No... —Ciel musitaba entre nervioso y molesto ante la acusación que era cierta.

—No tiene nada de malo enamorarse, estamos en esa edad en que nos ilusionamos hasta de la mosca que nos dice algo bonito.

—Las moscas no hablan... —Le decía divertido Ciel.

—Solo no dejes que esa "mosca" te cueste tu carrera debes concentrarte en tu trabajo. A menos que... —Finny lo miraba fijamente— Que tu amor esté aquí en el set por eso andas distraído. ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? ¿Es Lizzy?

—No es nadie... No estoy enamorado solo estoy cansado.

—Si tú lo dices pero tu semblante dice lo contrario. Estás enamorado.

En ese momento muy inapropiadamente aparecía Sebastian frente a ellos.

—Ciel... Te traje tu té helado tómalo o te deshidratarás.

El rubio notó como Ciel se sonrojaba más al tener a Sebastian cerca en un momento que se tornaba más incómodo, sonriendo los miraba a los dos, Sebastian tan devoto a su amigo quien estaba todo abochornado. Ellos tenían algo y era más que amistad concluyó para si mismo traviesamente.

—Piensa lo que te dije Ciel que la atractiva mosca no te distraiga. —Insinuaba travieso Finny se alejaba de la pareja.

—¿De qué mosca habla? Aquí no hay moscas. —Sebastian murmuraba confuso.

—Nada... No hagas caso...

—Vamos a mi camerino tenemos unos minutos de receso. —Le susurraba sigiloso al menor sin que nadie oyera su proposición.

Ciel lo quedaba mirando con algo de molestia porque no era el momento más indicado para ir a besuquearse al camerino aunque si necesitaba algo en que defogar la tensión que sentía, con fingida malas ganas aceptaba la invitación. Un par de minutos después la pareja se abrazaba muy cariñosa.

—Estoy atrasando todo... ¿No? —Ciel susurraba un poco frustrado pues por su descuidado desempeño estaban repitiendo varias tomas.

—Los actores tenemos días buenos y malos además todos estamos conscientes que no hemos descansado y es comprensible que estés algo distraido. —Sebastian trataba de animarlo hablándole en tono burlón— Y yo sé que mi encanto te distrae pero debes hacer el esfuerzo.

El joven lo maldecía en voz baja provocando que Sebastian lo callara al besar dulcemente esos labios que pronunciaban tales palabras.

—No te desanimes por unos regaños, eres un magnifico actor tan bello como talentoso.

—Esto es muy difícil... A veces quisiera ser como otros chicos de mi edad quienes pasan su fin de semana más tranquilos, me gusta lo que hago pero hay días como estos que reniego de esta ajetreada vida.

Sebastian escuchaba comprensivo el desahogo de su pequeño novio que parecía frustrado entendía esa sensación pues el mismo la había experimentado muchas veces, acariciando su rostro le daba pequeños besos para reconfortarlo.

—Sé que es difícil pero si hasta un tonto como yo pudo sobrellevar esta vida artística tú podrás también y si sigues pensando así cuando terminemos este especial solo está en ti decidir si quieres continuar esto o no, yo te apoyaré y no dejaré de amarte menos, decidas lo que decidas. 

—Solo es hoy, cuando esté en casa tome un buen baño y duerma mañana estaré mejor. Lo prometo... —Con una sonrisa más animada Ciel le hablaba.

—¿En cuál casa? ¿La tuya o la mía? —El mayor coquetamente le cuestionaba.

—La tuya, pediré permiso para quedarme contigo hoy quiero dormir a tu lado diré que tenemos que ensayar mucho.

—¿Ensayar escenas de besos?

—Eres un gran tonto.

Ambos se daban un beso antes de salir a retomar las grabaciones, un Ciel más animado decidió concentrarse en hacer mejor su trabajo para terminar lo antes posible y así descansar. Era casi medianoche cuando grabaron la última escena pendiente de ese día, todos agotados se despedían hasta el día siguiente ya que tendrían que grabar unas escenas más en especial las que debían grabar en el teatro.

Sebastian en su auto conducía mientras Ciel en el asiento a su lado le hablaba cualquier tontería resistiéndose a dormir.

—Duerme cariño... No te preocupes si te duermes te llevo cargado a la cama.

—No soy un bebé para que me lleves cargado. 

—El conde si se deja cargar por su demonio... No seas tan quejumbroso si bien que quieres.

—Eso es porque mi personaje es un niño mimado... —Decía muy bajito entre bostezos.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia entre tú y él? Para mi ambos son mimados y coincidentemente por mi y mi personaje.

—Cállate... Yo no soy mimado...

—¿No? Pero si te encanta cuando te consiento en besos, con mis palabras hasta con el roce de mis dedos.

Sebastian le susurraba aún conduciendo le miraba de reojo de forma coqueta, el joven tenía tanto sueño que ni animos de discutir tenía sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba en la cama entre los brazos de su joven novio que dormía profundo en esa semioscura madrugada. Al parecer si lo había llevado cargado al departamento, que penoso pensaba mientras miraba embelesado su rostro, Sebastian era realmente hermoso era su cursi pensamiento, acomodando su cabeza en su regazo pretendía escuchar el latir de su corazón, dulce sonido que lo arrulló volviendo a conciliar el sueño.

En la mañana igualmente Ciel fue despertado con un tierno beso ambos podrían bien acostumbrarse a esta rutina pensaban pero el romanticismo fue interrumpido cuando Sebastian susurró algo a su oído provocando que este se enojara.

—Pero debes bañarte... Ayer no te bañaste.

—Estaba muy cansado ayer pero no por eso debes decir que soy un apestoso.

—Te lo dije con cariño, aún tu aroma sucio es delicioso.

Ciel torcía su mirada mientras se sonrojaba al sentir como este lo olfateaba cual perro a su presa hasta la ofensa era olvidada al sentir el roce de su nariz y labios sobre su cuello. Jadeó sutil al sentir como le lamía de repente ante el sonido que involuntario se le escapó ambos se quedaron viendo de reojo apenados sobre todo el menor. Estaban tentándose, Sebastian quería oír más de esos sonidos pero no podía todavía provocarlos, resistiéndose a caer en la tentación de nuevo se apartaba.

—Sabes horrible... Ve a bañarte... —Entre risas le decía el mayor no sin antes darle un beso y lo nalgueara para que no lo tomara a mal— Voy a preparar pancakes para desayunar así que date prisa.

—Prepara bastante tengo mucha hambre —Murmuró Ciel levantándose evitaba mirar a Sebastian, que vergonzoso fue que sus labios emitieran ese sonido solo con una lamida.

—Si, mi dulce señor. 

Ambos desayunaron más tranquilos esa mañana, era una especie de calma antes de la tormenta de ese ajetreado día de grabación que se avecinaba sobre todo porque grabarían en locaciones en exteriores con más extras, así que sería dificil el estar solos en ese día.

—Recuerda que eres el mejor —Susurraba Sebastian cuando estaban en la sala de vestuario ya listos para salir a grabar apretaba sus manos a las suyas para animarlo— Te amo mi bello compañero de escena.

—Yo... También te amo. Gracias por tu apoyo, tontito. —Ciel le susurraba y ya que nadie estaba cerca besaba devoto su mejilla se alejaba con prisa.

—Adorable...

Hablaba Sebastian tocando su mejilla besada era la primera vez que un inocente beso provocaba tanto en su ser, sonriendo suspiraba resignado al sentirse tan enamorado, enamorado de un niño que abrumaba su ser con tan hermosos sentimientos pero a la vez con una leve sensación de culpa.

¿Era correcto amarlo? No sabía la respuesta con certeza pero al ver después a Ciel a unos metros hablando con sus otros compañeros siendo solo Ciel, quien tímido le miraba de reojo tal vez al sentirse observado, se dio cuenta en esa rápida mirada que si era correcto aunque los demás quizás no lo vieran de esa forma. No podía dejar de amarlo entonces la culpa leve que le agobiaba se dispersaba dándole paso a la convicción que su amor era verdadero y esperaría lo necesario para formalizarlo públicamente.

Ese día fue como advirtieron muy ajetreado, exhaustos terminaron las grabaciones en medio de la algarabía de todos en el set que celebraban al finalizar este nuevo proyecto aún cuando ya había anochecido.

—Mis padres vendrán a recogerme creo que hoy no podremos dormir juntos. —Ciel con tristeza le decía cuando estaban alistándose para salir.

—Extrañaré tus ronquidos.

—Yo no ronco... Quizás tú porque eres viejo —Refunfuñaba apenado el joven notando como se deprimía este cambiaba su actitud a una divertida— Te traumaste con eso que te gritaron viejo.

—No estoy tan viejo aunque comparando que ando de amorio con un niño a veces si me siento así.

—Solo me llevas unos siete años no exageres, sólo adelantamos nuestro encuentro, nuestro destino de estar juntos.

—No digas cosas tan cursis que me dan ganas de besarte.

—No soy cursi... Solo digo la verdad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio conteniendo sus ansias de besarse cuando alertaron que alguien se acercaba dejaron de verse embelesados.

—¡Que tiernos son...! —Se escuchaba la voz de uno de sus compañeros que sospechaba que algo tenían, el peliblanco los sorprendía con esa incómoda expresión.

—¿Por qué? Solo estamos hablando. —Murmuró Sebastian con una sonrisa disimulando la incomodidad.

—¿Quién dijo que era por lo que decían? Las miradas hablan mucho más...

Diciendo eso se alejaba dejando a la pareja con una extraña sensación de vergüenza al sentirse descubierta, ciertamente a veces el amor era tan difícil de disimular en un suspiro ambos sonrieron con una mezcla de resignación, tristeza y alegría, rara combinación que era producto del amor.


	9. Escena 9

La clandestina pareja fue separada esa noche cada cual se dirigía a su casa con algo de tristeza por esa forzosa despedida, resignados aceptaban el separarse de todas formas estaban tan cansados que seguramente solo llegarían a dormir, quedaron en verse al día siguiente. Ese realmente había sido un fin de semana agotador pero a la vez significativo para los dos, a pesar del cansancio no conciliaban el sueño cada uno en su cama daban vueltas, se extrañaban, no dejaban de pensarse, el único consuelo era hablarse por teléfono y eso hicieron hasta que se quedaron dormidos en medio de una conversación tonta de enamorados.

Al día siguiente pasado el mediodía, Ciel en su cama abría sus ojos con dificultad quería seguir durmiendo pero a fuerza se despertaba a la voz de su madre que insistía en llamarlo.

—Hijo... Debes alistarte, a las dos debes estar en esa sesión de fotos.

El joven al oír ese recordatorio se animó casi de inmediato ya que eso significaba que vería pronto a Sebastian y no solo lo tendría cerca sino que se tomarían fotos juntos en esos promocionales, su madre lo notaba este entusiasmo repentino en su hijo con extrañeza pero quién entendía a un adolescente y sus cambios.

—Hola joven Ciel... —Con una sonrisa le saludaba Sebastian cuando llegaba su enamorado al estudio de fotografía.

—Hola señor Sebastian. —Le respondía con aire coqueto, de no ser que habían personas cerca se hubiera acercado a saludarlo con un beso.

—¿Ya te contaron nuestro itinerario para estas dos semanas?

—No, apenas me levanté, me bañé y comí algo antes de venir acá. Pero dígame usted señor...

Ambos hablaban mientras caminaban hacia el camerino donde debían cambiarse de ropa.

—A partir de pasado mañana estaremos viajando estas dos semanas para promocionar ese capítulo especial. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—No sé... —Ciel le decía con fingida inocencia mientras le sonreía.

Obviamente sabía lo que significaba, estarían juntos y lejos de sus padres, quizás podrían dormir en la misma habitación en los hoteles que visitarían, una gira por diferentes ciudades de Inglaterra que podría decirse que sería su primer viaje romántico como pareja. Ya antes habían viajado pero solo siendo amigos y colegas, el joven se emocionaba de solo imaginarlo evidenciando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Sebastian podía adivinar por lo que su mente pasaba, quizás porque estaba pensando lo mismo, sentía esa misma emoción. No podía evitar ser tentado de pellizcar esas mejillas rosaditas, haciéndolo en un tonto y juguetón impulso.

"Esos dos ya están jugando" "Parecen niños" "Son lindos"

Murmuraban sus otros compañeros que los miraban, Ciel molesto y sonrojado trataba de zafarse mientras Sebastian seguía molestándolo, todos pensaban lo adorable que eran en esos jugueteos, algunos ya estaban casi seguros que tras esa amistad algo más se escondía.

Minutos después la pareja se regalaba un dulce beso a escondidas en uno de los pasillos solitarios y oscuros de ese estudio fotográfico, ocultos de los ojos curiosos de los demás, se deleitaban en ese furtivo beso.

—Sebastian te adoro... —Entre besos susurraba mientras se dejaba consentir sintiendo como las manos de este tocaban con firmeza sus piernas en ese apretado pantalón blanco que llevaba— Ya... Debemos irnos, dijiste solo un beso.

—Es que esa ropa me enloquece. Eres muy sensual.

—Señor Sebastian... No diga esas cosas.

Le insinuaba sarcástico con una sonrisa el joven que apenado desviaba la mirada, ese hombre sabía como provocarlo y eso era peligroso, caminando se le alejaba decidiendo terminar ese pequeño desliz. El otro lo seguía aún en esa semioscuridad no podía apartar la mirada de esa pequeña silueta caminar delante suyo que aunque delgada e infantil provocaba tantas sensaciones en su interior y algunas no muy "sanas".

—Ciel... Te adoro también... —Le susurró dándole un beso en la cabeza se le adelantaba con prisa, el joven no entendió esa actitud. ¿Estaba huyendo de su encanto? Que halagador era, o quizás solo estaba jugando como siempre lo hacía, pensaba divertido. No pudo preguntarle para molestarlo porque ya llegaron a los pasillos concurridos.

Ya en el estudio comenzaron las fotos para el promocional, la pareja era el centro de ellas así que juntos debían hacer diferentes poses ya después los publicistas elegirían las más convenientes.

—Si hicieran una foto en la que se besan sin duda esa sería la mejor promoción del mundo. —Se burlaba el peliblanco que actuaba de shinigami mientras llevaba ese burlesco vestido de princesa.

—Eso sería exitosamente polémico, deja de insinuar esas cosas. ¿Quieres que piensen que hay pedofilia en esta producción?

Le regañaba el director mientras que los aludidos trataban de ignorarlo porque ponerse nerviosos y negarlo sería sospechoso ante los demás que los miraban.

—Ese es un idiota... —Murmuraba malhumorado Ciel cuando estaba a solas con Sebastian bebiendo té helado cerca de la mesa de bocadillos— Espero no salga con esas idioteces en las entrevistas. Mis padres podrían molestarse si lo insinúa.

—Tranquilo, no insinuará nada. No puede asegurar algo de lo que no tiene certeza, hasta ahora son solo suposiciones suyas. No le hagas caso—Le hablaba el mayor con una sonrisa— Hablando de entrevistas, espero no te pongas nervioso.

Ciel cambiaba su semblante molesto a uno nervioso, porque si aunque estaba ilusionado con ese viaje había algo que no le gustaba, eran las entrevistas, porque usualmente no era bueno dando respuestas por ser algo tímido en ese aspecto.

—Estaremos juntos, sino sabes que decir yo te ayudaré ya lo hice antes y lo haré ahora también, recuerda que aparte de tu lindo novio, soy tu compañero y amigo. —Le animaba sin dejar de sonreír, el joven se sentía tan afortunado de tenerlo a su lado, él sin duda era su apoyo en este complicado trabajo.

Terminaron la sesión de fotos, todos se iban despidiendo y retirando, no todos iban a estar en la gira promocional así que era una despedida hasta la fiesta del estreno oficial en unas dos semanas.

—¡Nos veremos pasado mañana! —Se despedía con un tono burlón el peliblanco pues era uno de los que estarían en la gira promocional, junto al pelirrojo que también los acompañaría. Ya que solo los cuatro estarían en la gira, Ciel obviamente le molestaba que el peliblanco los acompañará, con fingida alegría se despedía de este.

—Bueno mi querido Ciel... Vamos a tu casa, debo hablar con mis suegros por lo del viaje. —Sebastian le hablaba cuando caminaban a su auto.

—Lo único que falta es que mi madre quiera acompañarnos. Eso arruinaría todo de una vez.

—No te desanimes, dudo que tu madre quiera ir... Pero la convenceré de lo contrario si insiste. —Le decía mientras en el auto empezaban el regreso a casa— Además... ¿Qué pretende joven Ciel al querer quedarse a solas conmigo?

—¿Qué pretendo?

—Si ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres abusar sexualmente de mi?

—Lo dice el que está acariciando mis piernas. Concéntrate en conducir. —Le regañaba apenado apartando su mano de sus piernas.

—Uh... El pequeño Ciel está malhumorado creo que quiere besitos. —Le insinuaba coqueto mientras pretendía besarlo.

—¡Oye sigue conduciendo...! ¿Quieres matarnos?

—Prefiero la muerte que verte enojado.

—Cursi idiota... —Murmuraba sonriendo fingiendo no divertirse— Hagamos un acuerdo señor, conduce bien y cuando lleguemos a casa en mi habitación le dejaré besarme.

—¿Con tus padres cerca? Que niño tan perverso.

—Bueno sino quieres, no te beso... Y no soy un niño.

Sebastian lo escuchaba refunfuñar, Ciel era simplemente adorable, un tanto manipulador pero en un nivel aceptable porque era una dulce manipulación que le convenía, obviamente aceptó su propuesta quedándose quieto conducía correctamente dejando los jugueteos a un lado, minutos después llegaban a casa del joven.

—¡Sebastian... Que bueno que nos visites! —La madre de Ciel lo recibía con un animado saludo, a la vez que abrazaba a su hijo— Pronto estará la cena ahí podremos hablar de ese asunto.

—Si, Rachel no te preocupes. ¿Y él señor de la casa?

—Ah, él tenía trabajo pendiente vendrá un poco más tarde. 

—Mamá... Le enseñaré a Sebastian mi colección de videojuegos.

Decía Ciel mientras veía como su madre iba afanada para la cocina, ella ni siquiera sospechaba que lo que menos irían sería ver aburridos videojuegos ya que aprovechando que ella estaría en ese asunto de la cena cumpliría el acuerdo anterior con Sebastian. Tomándolo de la mano lo llevaba a su habitación donde encerrados se besaban de forma apasionada y amorosa.

—Eres demasiado lindo... —Le halagaba en un susurro el mayor cuando notaba lo sonrojado que estaba cuando sus labios se separaron— Besas tan delicioso... ¿Quién te enseñó a besar así?

—Un idiota... —Respondía coqueto a su tonta y jactanciosa pregunta volvía a besarlo con la misma intensidad de antes.

Ambos en la cama recostados se miraban cuando recuperaban el aliento, Sebastian también observaba de reojo esa habitación era un tanto infantil pero no era para menos Ciel era un niño todavía aunque él lo negara, aunque no lo pareciera porque tenía una actitud madura para su edad. Era un niño jugando a ser adulto lo evidenciaba al sentir como su lengua lamía provocativamente sus labios. ¿Qué niño haría eso? Lo normal era que lamiera un dulce, un helado no los labios de un hombre enamorado que le llevaba unos años.

—¿Qué pasa? —Cuestionaba Ciel al notar su silencio.

—Es la primera vez que me lames así.

—¿Te gusta?

—Si... Pero es erótico, eres un niño malo... —Muy pocas veces Sebastian se sonrojaba y ahora lo hacia ante ese sensual contacto, pero ahora no podía huir como lo hizo en la tarde cuando lo acariaba en ese pantalón apretado, sentía ese mismo grato calor invadirle— Ciel ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Si... —Murmuró un poco nervioso al notar su gesto confundido.

—¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

—¿Si lo afirmo te enojarás?

—¿Por qué me enojaría? Es normal tener esa necesidad cuando estás enamorado.

—Yo lo digo por la promesa que hicimos pero si tú también quieres... ¿Lo quieres?

—Si, es lo que quiero también pero  
es muy pronto, apenas llevamos unos días juntos. No quiero que nuestra relación sea basada en el placer físico por eso debo aclararte que en este viaje no habrá ese tipo de acercamiento.

—Yo igual no quería hacerlo todavía —Sonrojado con un puchero lo negaba, parecía resentido— Solo quería probarte que te amo de verdad.

—¿Una prueba de amor? —Le cuestionaba cariñoso acariciando sus mejillas para no hacerlo sentir mal— La mayor prueba de amor que nos podemos dar es no caer en la tentación, cualquiera puede dejarse llevar por lo que sus cuerpos piden pero nuestra relación va más allá de ello. ¿No?

—Pero me preocupa que alguien más pueda darte lo que yo no y por ese motivo me dejes.

—¿Dejarte? Soy medio tonto pero no completamente estúpido... He tenido algunas relaciones y nadie me ha hecho sentir como tú, nunca te dejaría eres mi único y dulce amor —Le seguía hablando en un amoroso tono de voz— Además si me invaden las ganas solo me masturbo pensando en ti y ya.

—¡No lo digas así! Pervertido...

Sebastian lo abrazaba se le reía al oído al ver como se avergonzó por su repentina broma que en el fondo iba muy en serio.

—Me gusta cuando hablamos así... Me gusta que no nos ocultemos lo que sentimos pero solo tengo una duda ¿Solo quieres hacer el amor por ese motivo? ¿Tú no lo deseas?

Ciel estaba sonrojado sabía que esa pregunta era más con el afán de molestarlo aún así le respondería pero escuchó como su madre lo llamaba acercándose a la habitación, así que se separaron. Minutos después la cena se desarrollaba con bastante normalidad, sin Vincent porque aún no llegaba.

—Sebastian a veces siento que abusamos de tu amabilidad, lamento dejarte a mi hijo bajo tu responsabilidad. —Hablaba un poco apenada Rachel quien dejaba que su hijo se marchara a esa gira sin ella— Pero he estado algo enferma así que no quiero arriesgarme a arruinarles el viaje.

—No es problema Rachel... Yo lo cuidaré bien... —Le respondía con una sonrisa para animarla— ¿Y qué tienes? ¿Ya fuiste al médico?

Ciel la miraba de reojo, que mal hijo se sentía porque ni estaba enterado de que su madre andaba enferma aunque seguramente ella no se lo dijo para no preocuparlo.

—Son malestares normales... —Decía ella mirando algo apenada a su preocupado hijo— Supongo que tendré que darte la noticia yo sola ya que tu padre no viene, pronto vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita.

El joven se sorprendió ante la inesperada pero grata noticia que lo dejó sin palabras, siempre había anhelado tener un hermano, aunque algo tarde ahora porque ni tiempo tendría para convivir a su lado pero le alegraba mucho la noticia.

—¡Felicidades! —Emocionado Sebastian les hablaba a los dos, era una tierna noticia ya se imaginaba a un bebé parecido a su Ciel, eso le parecía simplemente adorable.

—Vaya... Sebastian se emocionó más que mi propio hijo. —Murmuraba resentida la mujer al notar el silencio del joven.

—No digas eso mamá... Solo que me sorprendió, sabes que siempre quise un hermano o hermana.

Levantándose de su asiento se acercaba a abrazar a su madre que cariñosa lo acogía en su regazo. Esa escena conmovía a Sebastian que sonreía al verla, sin dudar pensaba que Ciel era muy lindo y le gustaría formar parte de esta familia.

—Lamento que Vincent no haya venido a cenar —Le hablaba Rachel a Sebastian que se despedía en la entrada ya avanzada la noche.

—Está bien, debe estar ocupado... Mañana paso por Ciel a esta hora ¿Verdad? —Sebastian cuestionaba cuando subía a su auto.

—Si, te lo agradezco mucho Sebastian.

—Sebastian... —Le llamaba Ciel mientras se acercaba a su auto, su madre a unos pasos los miraba pero no los escuchaba— Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi.

—No agradezcas, tienes suerte de ser mi niño consentido. Nos vemos mañana tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Se hablaban en susurros sin hacer gestos de enamorados para que Rachel no sospechara. Sebastian se marchaba, el joven no disimuló un involuntario dejo de tristeza al separarse, su madre notando esa melancolía lo tomaba de la mano mientras entraban a la casa.

—¿Estás bien Ciel?

—Si, mamá... Solo tengo sueño.

Claro que no tenía sueño, sufría una leve agonía cuando se separaba de él, eso lo hacia sentirse triste a la vez un poco tonto pero suponía que esa era uno de los síntomas del amor, un sintoma de estar estúpidamente enamorado.

Al día siguiente el joven preparaba sus maletas además de libros que su madre le obligó llevar para reforzar sus clases, aunque no tenía intención alguna de leerlos. Estaba emocionado con este viaje preparando todo hasta que la anhelada noche llegó, faltaban unos minutos para que Sebastian pasara por él e ir al aeropuerto.

—¿Y papá? ¿No llegará a despedirme?

—Dijo que vendría cuanto antes. —Le hablaba la mujer con una forzada sonrisa.

Ciel pensaba como su padre estaba actuando raro, esquivo tratando de evitar estar en casa quizás si tenía bastante trabajo o ¿Estaba teniendo un romance? Actuaba como el y su amor clandestino pero su padre no le haría algo así a su madre que tendría un bebé, ahora comprendía un poco lo complicado de las relaciones amorosas. Sebastian llegó en su auto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, ahora se sentía mal de dejarla sola. Con un poco de duda subió sus par de maletas a la parte trasera del auto antes de arrepentirse de marcharse se despedía de su madre y su hermanito.

—¿Qué sucede Ciel? —Le preguntaba al ver esa extraña actitud en su enamorado, quien le explicó lo que sucedía— Tal vez solo tiene trabajo, no pienses en eso.

—Lo sé... Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Sebastian notaba su semblante triste y sus ojos llorosos deteniendo su auto en un costado de la calle se le acercaba a abrazarlo mientras susurraba palabras de animo, el joven se dejaba consentir era tan extraño que con otras personas tenía cierto recelo al tener contacto físico pero con él no era así, sumiso se dejaba abrazar, besar y tocar, es más necesitaba sentirlo de esa manera, embriagarse en su dulce aroma le reconfortaba.

—A veces no sé si solo eres un sueño, eres demasiado perfecto para un niño como yo.

—Dices cosas muy lindas cuando estás vulnerable.

Sebastian emocionado le susurraba, sabía que no podía besarlo en los labios estando en una calle donde cualquiera pudiera verlos, pero eso no evitó que besara devoto su frente sin dejar de abrazarlo. Entonces escucharon como en esa calle doble vía un auto les pitaba al otro lado.

—¿Qué hacen?

Vincent les preguntaba con un gesto dudoso, mirando desde su auto a Sebastian y su hijo en esa extraña posición, ellos lo disimularon de inmediato pero al parecer era un poco tarde, porque Ciel notaba como su padre bajaba del auto con un semblante muy serio se les acercaba.


	10. Escena 10

Ciel veía a su padre acercarse y no precisamente con un gesto muy contento en su rostro, Sebastian por su parte bajaba la ventanilla de su auto disimulando la tensión del momento en sus labios perfilaba una menuda sonrisa.

—Vincent... A buena hora apareciste, Ciel estaba un poco deprimido porque no pudo despedirse de ti. —Aclaró en un tono de alivio antes de que ese hombre volviera a preguntar, Ciel entendía esa improvisada respuesta y como buen actor que se respeta debía seguir la pauta de su enamorado.

—Papá... Anoche no te vi, ¿Hoy ni siquiera te ibas a despedir de mi? Además sentí que abandonaba a mi mamá, ella no estaba muy bien. —Con esa hermosa mirada azulina un poco llorosa el joven le reprochaba a su padre en evidente resentimiento. Sensación que no era en parte mentira porque si se sentía de esa manera, al parecer esa improvisación era una verdad a medias.

Vincent se quedó mirándolo con tristeza se sentía culpable por provocar aquel sentir en su familia, ni siquiera sabía que decir porque su hijo tenía razón. Ahora no solo le embargaba el sutil remordimiento sino que también se sentía tonto por pensar malintencionadamente la relación entre los jóvenes, cuando Sebastian solo consolaba a su hijo del malestar que él mismo provocó. El sonido de los otros autos pitando se escuchaban insistentes interrumpiendo el silencio incómodo formado entre ellos.

—Nos estacionaremos más adelante para que hablen. —Sugería Sebastian.

—Ciel... Te llamo más tarde y hablamos. Perdona a tu malvado padre. —Decía Vincent mientras sonreía forzado— Iré a ver a tu madre además no quiero que pierdan su vuelo.

—Está bien... Nos vemos en unos días.

Se despedía Ciel con una dulce sonrisa viendo como su padre corría a su auto al otro lado de la calle. Sebastian siguió su camino dando marcha en su auto, a unos metros suspiraba con alivio luego de esa tensa situación.

—Estuvimos cerca... Debes agradecer que soy el amo de la improvisación sino ahorita tu padre me estuviera dando una paliza y la policía me estuviera llevando por estar con un menor de edad.

—Bueno en primer lugar tu debías dar solución a lo que provocaste. De ahora en adelante nada de abrazos en público. —Sentenció Ciel con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh... ¿Ahora es mi culpa? Pues yo no sentí que te negaras a mi abrazo.

Con sarcasmo le hablaba ante ese injusto regaño y sentencia, mirándolo de reojo sin dejar de sonreirle coquetamente seguía conduciendo, sentía como la mano temblorosa de su pequeño sutil acariciaba la suya sobre el volante, esa era una manera de decirle que no estaba enojado en serio sino solo tenso.

—No puedo resistirme porque eres más fuerte que yo. —Con un puchero Ciel le decía sin soltar su mano, ambos se miraban de reojo y sonreían.

—Yo no puedo resistirme a tu belleza así que estamos a mano... —Amoroso le refutaba todo embelesado mientras seguía mirando de reojo como se ruborizaba ante su halago— Cariño, ¿Por qué eres tan lindo? 

Ciel se encogía de hombros, cómo podría dar repuesta a una pregunta tan cursi que lo apenaba, no había duda de que Sebastian lo amaba y sus sentimientos hacia él eran los mismos, adoraba a ese joven adulto que conducía sin dejar de sonreír. Él estaba arriesgando mucho al estar en esta relación, por ahora inocente relación que no todos entenderían, la que juzgarían los demás con sus tontos prejuicios pero ahí estaba él, animoso como siempre con su sonrisa y mirada enamorada, se sentía tan afortunado.

Llegaron al aeropuerto donde los aguardaban, casi a tiempo tomaron su vuelo a una ciudad a kilómetros de la suya, estas giras causaban mucha emoción y expectación en todos pero también algo de nervios sobre todo en Ciel, que no le gustaba mucho el asunto de las entrevistas. La pareja trataba de disimular su amor en esa entrañable amistad que los unía, así que no pudieron evitar el sentarse juntos en ese vuelo.

—No estés nervioso aunque así te ves lindo de todas formas. —En un susurro Sebastian le decía para animarlo.

—Pueden oírte, deja de decir eso. —Le regañaba el más joven en un susurro mientras sus manos se rozaban con disimulo a manera de jueguito entre los dos.

Sebastian se sentía como un niño experimentando el amor por primera vez, aunque así era porque con nadie antes había sentido tal sentimiento, ni siquiera le daba importancia al placer físico porque lo que Ciel le daba transcendía todo aquello que parecía banal ahora.

Llegaron a la reconocida ciudad, por la noche tendrían una entrevista en un programa en vivo así que debían prepararse, aunque tenían unas horas para ese evento de su itinerario así que no desaprovecharían el tiempo, Ciel besaba apasionadamente a su enamorado cuando llegaron a la habitación que compartirían por esas horas.

—Moría por besarte... —Susurraba Sebastian sobre sus labios humedecidos por ese pasional beso que ansioso correspondió.

Tan impetuoso era Ciel que a veces le atemorizaba que no tuviera el poder de controlarse cuando la situación subiera de tono, ambos estaban propensos a sucumbir a los deseos que mutuamente se provocaban pero era tan difícil no caer en este aparente inocente juego de seducción.

—Sebastian... Estoy cansado, vamos a una de esas camas. —Agitado Ciel le susurraba mientras sutil lo encaminaba a la cama.

—Eso es tentador pero no iremos a la cama si estamos así excitados...

—¿Estás excitado?

—¿Lo preguntas? Cuando tengo que ir a darme un baño de agua fría. —Divertido le hablaba mientras besaba una de sus mejillas sonrojadas— No me tientes, amor...

—Yo no te tiento, solo soy un niño no podría seducir a alguien mayor que yo. —Coqueto le insinuaba.

—Eres un niño cuando te conviene... Te aprovechas porque soy vulnerable a ti... —Susurró a su oido con una sonrisa— Iré a darme un baño y saldremos a comer afuera... ¿Te parece?

El joven en un suspiro asentía con su cabeza viendo como Sebastian se dirigía al baño, acercándose a la ventana contemplaba la ciudad a la vez pensaba que quizás si estaba siendo demasiado impulsivo, tentando a su novio de esa manera. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Sabía que no era apropiado sobre todo por el pacto que tenían pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo se le calentara al tenerlo cerca.

Anhelaba que sus manos acariciaran más de su piel, deseaba que sus labios humedecieran lascivamente partes de su cuerpo que todavía no le había permitido ver. Quería un contacto más profundo con la persona que amaba ¿Eso era malo? Se cuestionaba en medio de un melancólico suspiro.

—Ciel... ¿En que piensas? —Sebastian con su bata de baño, cabello humedecido lo sorprendía en un abrazo por la espalda a su pequeño quien sumergido en sus pensamientos no había notado que los minutos pasaron— Espero que estés pensando en mi...

—Siempre pienso en ti... —Susurró el joven sintiendo ese cariñoso abrazo, en el reflejo de la ventana podía ver su rostro, podían verse reflejados los dos, sonreía al observar lo lindo que se veían juntos— Bueno alejémonos de la ventana, alguien podría vernos.

Sebastian sintió como se le apartaba entonces confirmó que algo inquietaba a su pequeño, quizás ese desplante anterior lo había molestado aunque no fue intencional, podía intuir el motivo de su molestia o más que molestia parecía frustración.

—Ciel... ¿Quieres hacerlo? —Le cuestionó Sebastian tratando de ser comprensivo que no reluciera su perversión, lo que menos quería era confundirlo más.

—No... —Nervioso respondía— No es cuando yo quiera es cuando estemos listos los dos.

—Quizás yo quiero hacerlo también...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, quietos, fijaron sus miradas mutuamente, Ciel muy sonrojado lo abrazó con fuerza poniéndose de puntillas le daba un beso en los labios.

—Muero de hambre, vístete debemos salir. —Le susurró con una sonrisa dándole otro dulce beso, trataba de cambiar el incómodo tema. 

—Te amo Ciel... Y soy feliz aún solo con verte, con un solo roce tuyo. —Le confesaba en un dulce susurro, palabras cargadas de amor y devoción que dejaron callado al joven que embelesado se concentraba en su melodiosa voz, se le abrazaba con fuerza dejando su rostro muy cerca al suyo percibiendo su aliento en la pausa que hizo— Hay tantas personas enamoradas que no tienen el privilegio de estar con quien aman y yo soy afortunado de estar con quien amo.

Ciel dulcemente besaba sus labios, tan bellas palabras que nadie le había confesado antes y no quería que nadie más se las dijera nunca, solo quería oírlas de Sebastian por el resto de su vida. No eran solo sus palabras porque eso cualquiera podría decirlo pero la convicción en que lo hizo, le convencía de su amor, sin embargo expresar este profundo sentimiento que era mutuo se le complicaba así que en respuesta le daba sus labios para sellar esas palabras en un beso suave pero firme, exquisito a la vez embriagador que los dos disfrutaban.

A la cama se dirigían para besarse de mejor manera, más cómodos se recostaban, sonrisas y miradas entre besos era su complemento, su deleite perfecto, susurros llamándose uno al otro hacia que creyeran que no soñaban, su amor era tan real como lo que sentían al saborear sus labios y sus manos acariciarse mutuamente.

En la noche Ciel nervioso caminaba en ese set de un lado para el otro, faltaba poco para esa entrevista que se desarrollaría en unos minutos, su inseguridad no provenía de su físico porque las cámaras lo amaban, como le decía Sebastian "Aún sin arreglarte nunca te verías mal, la fealdad no es parte de tu hermosa naturaleza" pensaba en esas cursis palabras con una sonrisa. Su inseguridad radicaba por su carácter introvertido que a veces le hacia ver como tonto por los nervios y no expresar bien sus ideas en cámaras, era muy diferente grabar con un guión aprendido y expresarlo artísticamente que siendo él mismo hablando al mundo.

—Tranquilo... Ya lo practicamos en la tarde —Sebastian le animaba al verlo nervioso— No olvides que yo estoy contigo.

El joven suspiró dedicándole una menuda sonrisa disimulando sus nervios, se ponía aún más nervioso al ver lo atractivo que estaba su novio.

—Estás muy guapo... Cuidado con estar demasiado coqueto, ya vi que la presentadora está bonita.

Sebastian contenía la risa al ver como los nervios desaparecían en esos celos infundados de su enamorado, que en un sutil susurro y con esa mirada casi asesina le advertía.

—Nada que ver... Solo seré amable, pero si celoso te quito los nervios quizás deba coquetearle un poco.

Ciel lo miraba mal ante sus palabras, no podía golpearlo solo porque habían muchas personas a su alrededor pero se las cobraría después. El actor que interpretaba al shinigami los observaba a unos pasos, su conversación susurrada que le era imposible escuchar pero tenía casi confirmado que entre ellos había algo. Si ya se lo habían confesado, si estaban viviendo un romance secreto, no sabría deducirlo pero si estaba seguro que ellos estaban más apegados que hace unos días atrás. ¿Debía entrometerse?

En el set de cierta televisora la entrevista empezaba a la hora pautada, Ciel y Sebastian obviamente se sentarían juntos debían complacer a los fans que estarían atentos a esa entrevista porque con solo verlos juntos se emocionaban.

Para iniciar no podía faltar las presentaciones y saludos correspondientes, Ciel disimulaba sus nervios mostrando una sonrisa mientras la presentadora hacia preguntas que eran concernientes al éxito de la serie terminada y del capitulo especial que estaba por estrenarse en unos días. Eso era sencillo porque eran preguntas para todos lo que le ponía nervioso eran las de índole personal.

—Estamos ansiosos por ver esa nueva producción seguramente será todo un éxito como lo anterior que nos presentaron y disfrutamos por semanas pero ahora pasando a temas más informales. Sebastian... —Le llamaba con una sonrisa la coqueta entrevistadora— ¿Cómo te sientes al haberte convertido en una especie de sex simbol mundial? ¿Te molesta ese tipo de acoso?

—¿Sex simbol? Creo que ese apelativo no me lo esperaba —Respondía animado Sebastian— Pero si los o las fans me consideran de esa forma, me halaga y apena a la vez, es decir soy guapo pero no exageren...

Todos sonrieron ante la falsa modestia del presumido Sebastian pero ese sentido del humor era lo que amaban también sus admiradores, mostraba ese lado sencillo de su personalidad.

—Yo creo que el sex simbol de la serie es nuestro condesito... Tiene potencial ¿No creen? —Decía el otro actor de cabellos platinados, quizás solo para provocar a Ciel, que se sonrojaba por el halago.

—Si definitivamente tiene potencial, es hermoso... —Halagaba la presentadora mientras esperaba una reacción del joven— Pero es bastante tímido.

—Bueno... Emmm... —Balbuceaba Ciel, era eso lo que quería evitar y lo estaba haciendo, se sentía tonto.

—Ciel es un joven tímido si pero no van a negar que sus mejillas ruborizadas lo hacen ver adorable, yo a su edad nunca fui tan lindo. —Hablaba Sebastian mirándole de reojo no dejaba de sonreírle— Es joven con mucho éxito no es fácil asimilar toda esa atención ¿Verdad Ciel?

—Si, no es nada fácil... Pero tengo la fortuna de estar rodeado de buenas personas que más que compañeros los siento como amigos... Además de mi familia, todos me han apoyado en todo este cambio...

—Aww que lindo eres Ciel, hablando de eso... Tu amistad con Sebastian ¿Es real o solo un recurso de publicidad?—Le cuestionaba la mujer retomando la entrevista.

—Mi amistad con Sebastian es real, tan real como que al mayordomo infernal le gustan los gatos y al conde le gustan los postres. —Con una sonrisa hablaba— Sonará tonto... Pero...

—Di... Dinos... —Le decía intrigada la mujer, Sebastian también lo estaba porque eso no habían practicado.

—Sebastian es mi mejor amigo... No importa si es más viejo que yo... —Con una risita respondía divertido, Sebastian moría de amor por dentro, no era como una confesión amorosa pero era lindo que admitiera que un lazo los unía.

—Ustedes me matan de amor... A pesar de que quisiera a Sebastian de esposo, aquí entre nosotros, yo los shippeo.

—¿Entre nosotros? ¿Estás diciéndolo en una entrevista en vivo? —Le aclaraba Sebastian con una sonrisa— Pero bueno cada persona tiene sus gustos, si a ti te hace feliz shipearnos no hay problema, eso no influye en nosotros ¿O si?

—Que comprensivo eres... Muchos se lo tomarían mal esas insinuaciones ya que Ciel es un niño.

—Pero el niño crecerá... —Insinuaba divertido el peliblanco, todos sonrieron a su respuesta. Ciel estaba un poco incómodo con la mirada que este le dedicaba como si supiera su secreto además el tema que habían evitado se estaban profundizando.

—Es cierto, pero no hablemos de ese tema o la policía pensará que estamos incitando la pedofilia —Entre risas la mujer decía, Ciel y Sebastian se miraban de reojo.

—Sebastian... Últimamente no te hemos visto con chicas, ¿Estás viviendo un romance que no quieras contarnos?

—Ummm no es eso, no he tenido tiempo con las grabaciones, estudiando nuevos proyectos, mis estudios... ¿Romance? Si tuviera uno no se los diría, sería solo mío... Tan valioso que lo guardaría solo para mi y esa persona especial...

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente enamorada del joven cuando cerca de media noche en una de las dos camas junto a Sebastian se abrazaba, a la vez que se besaban muy amorosos, sus cuerpos ocultos bajo las sabanas parecían ocultarse de la luz de la luna que traviesa se colaba por la ventana, ocultándose del mundo, guardando su más íntimo secreto en un último beso se quedaban dormidos no sin antes decirse cuanto se amaban.

En la mañana muy temprano el peliblanco valiéndose de su encanto convenció a la mujer a cargo de la limpieza de ese piso a que abriera la puerta de la habitación de sus compañeros actores, al entrar solo y con sigilo observaba la escena que hacia que sus sospechas se confirmaran. La pareja dormida estaba abrazada bajo las sabanas mientras las ropas que usaron la noche anterior en la entrevista estaba esparcida alrededor de la cama. ¿Qué más prueba necesitaba?


	11. Escena 11

Sebastian entre dormido escuchaba la alarma de su celular resonar, alarma que le alertaba que debía despertar para iniciar el cumplimiento del itinerario en ese nuevo día de gira, con molestia abría los ojos ante el insistente sonido, sentía como Ciel en su regazo comenzó a moverse.

—Apaga eso... —Murmuró malhumorado el joven escuchando esa molesta alarma resonar sin parar.

El otro obedecía con el ceño fruncido agarrando su celular que estaba sobre la mesa a un lado, apagándola se abrazaba de nuevo a su joven compañero de cama. No estaba feliz de levantarse porque se sentía tan bien estar juntos en esa cama recibiendo el amanecer, deseaba seguir durmiendo en ese dulce y cálido abrazo, dentro de esa habitación sentía que solo se tenían los dos, un escondite que los resguardaba del mundo que no entendería su amor.

Ambos para quitarse el malhumor a manera de saludo rozaban sus labios muy cariñosos, Ciel se estremecía con sus besos y caricias, demasiado deleite su corta edad pensaba, sonrojado se dejaba consentir.

—Debemos bajar a desayunar...

Sebastian en un susurro le hablaba era la forma para si mismo reprimirse, porque era el quien no dejaba de llenar de mimos al joven que trataba de apartarlo al ver la hora que era.

—Ya Sebastian... Debemos ir a vestirnos, si nos demoramos en bajar a desayunar, los otros podrían sospechar.

—Sospechar ¿Qué? —Este le decía en tono burlón mientras rozaba sus labios en su cálido cuello— ¿Sospechar qué estamos enamorados? ¿Qué tenemos un romance secreto? ¿Qué quiero casarme contigo apenas tengas la edad legal?

Ciel se estremecía ante sus roces a la vez sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa por las insinuaciones que escuchaba, Sebastian era tan dulce y tan cursi, notaba esa mirada amorosa que estaba fija en la suya, sentía como le embargaba esa sensación cálida de felicidad en su ser.

—Te amo Sebastian... —Le decía sobre los labios con una sonrisa, se escabullía de su abrazo para levantarse hasta que logró sentarse en el filo de la cama— ¿Por qué tiraste mi ropa así? Está por todas partes...

—Tú también lanzaste la mía, no te quejes... —Le hablaba traviesamente este para defenderse mientras se abrazaba a Ciel por su espalda— Pareciera que tuvimos una noche apasionada con toda esa ropa tirada.

—Yo no sé de esas cosas porque nunca he tenido una "Noche apasionada". —Insinuaba algo receloso Ciel.

—No te pongas celoso hace tiempo yo tampoco he tenido una y la próxima será contigo en unos meses quizás...

—¿De verdad crees qué soportáremos meses? —Ciel dudoso le cuestionaba un poco sonrojado, quizás estaba siendo un poco obvio en sus ansias pero al sentir como su enamorado lo acariciaba y lo besaba ya no era de la misma tenue intensidad como al principio.

Sabía que Sebastian quería hacerle el amor pero se reprimía por esa promesa de castidad que habían hecho como base de su inocente relación. La noche anterior pudo comprobarlo, era la noche perfecta para hacerlo, el ambiente propicio sin embargo los dos tuvieron que controlarse sobre todo Sebastian, se pusieron sus pijamas y solo terminaron durmiendo juntos.

—Si, eso espero... Tengo autocontrol de los dioses —Respondía Sebastian con una sonrisa algo pícara— Pero creo que si se diera hoy, mañana o en un año será perfecto porque ambos lo deseamos y nos amamos.

—Entonces podríamos hacerlo hoy en la noche si será lo mismo en un año.

El mayor sentía que sus mejillas ardían un poco aunque él no era alguien que se sonrojaba con facilidad, pero era inevitable no ruborizarse ante esa insinuación matizada en curiosidad y perversión. Ciel parecía rogarle con la mirada, acercándose a sus labios los rozaba con los suyos esperando una afirmación a su deseo.

—Ya veremos...

Fue su esquiva respuesta entonces sintió la mirada fija del joven, no parecía enojado sino más bien avergonzado porque la desvío de inmediato, en silencio se levantaba e iba al baño donde se encerró antes de que Sebastian lo alcanzara.

Ciel avergonzado miraba su reflejo en el espejo del baño, se reprochaba para si mismo el como pudo incomodar a Sebastian de esa manera, esa insinuación fue vergonzosamente desesperada, típica de un hormonal adolescente.

—Cariño... Nos están esperando. ¿Qué ropa te alisto? —Sebastian le hablaba fuera de la puerta del baño, tratando de calmar esa tensión que de manera inesperada surgió entre los dos.

Secándose unas lágrimas traviesa que se le escaparon, respondía a su pregunta en un murmullo, cuando salió Sebastian ya estaba vestido para salir, quien acercándose lo sorprendía en un abrazo y lo levantaba.

—No debes avergonzarte por expresar lo que sientes. —Le susurró sobre los labios al tenerlo a su misma altura, notó la mirada llorosa del joven que sonrojado evitaba verlo— No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal al responder de esa manera, solo que me sorprendiste.

—Yo soy el que debe disculparse, estoy rompiendo nuestro trato.

—No rompes nada... Solo mi corazón cuando lloras por mi culpa. —Era el lamento de Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres tan cursi... —Replicó Ciel también con una sonrisa, juntaron sus rostros, viéndose embelesadamente por unos segundos en silencio, un beso era inevitable.

En medio de ese beso el joven sintió como era llevado a la cama, recostado miró de reojo como la ropa que se pondría estaba a su lado, a la vez en la intensidad de ese beso sentía como Sebastian se presionaba sobre su cuerpo con más fuerza que en sus abrazos de antes, sobre todo hacia presión en sus partes bajas. Sonrojado algo nervioso podía intuir sus intenciones, no sabía si debía detenerlo o dejarse llevar, era lo que tanto anhelaba, experimentar el amor físico en su máxima expresión con quien amaba de todo corazón pero realmente Sebastian lo deseaba o lo hacía solo por complacerlo.

—Debemos bajar a desayunar... Tengo hambre... —Era el murmullo de Ciel cuando sus labios se separaron, nervioso sonreía, Sebastian se levantó al notar lo tenso que estaba.

—Si yo también tengo hambre así no se me iba a parar...

Sonrojado Ciel le lanzaba una almohada porque notó su socarrona sonrisa al aclarar aquello que no necesitaba saber, se había enamorado de un completo idiota, idiota que no dejaba sonreírle cuando se metía al baño. El joven empezó a vestirse, casi listo escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta con insistencia entonces fue a abrirla.

—¡Buen día, joven Ciel!—Era el animado saludo del peliblanco que estaba en la puerta— Vine a buscarlos porque llevamos esperándolos un buen rato. ¿Estás bien?

—Buenos días, si estoy bien... —Fue su respuesta, aunque no entendía el porqué de esa pregunta. ¿Por qué estaría mal? Intuía que había algo raro en la actitud de su otro compañero de reparto.

—Buenos días... —Saludaba Sebastian saliendo del baño se dirigía a la puerta junto al joven, notaban como el peliblanco los miraba fijamente, eso era algo incómodo.

Bajaron a desayunar al restaurante del lujoso hotel, algunas personas se acercaban a tomarse fotos y pedir autógrafos era el precio a pagar por la fama que tenían. Ciel miraba de reojo como las chicas se fijaban especialmente en su Sebastian, quien no podía desairarlas tampoco, se mostraba amable pero ya no tan coqueto como antes, actitud que alguien en especial notó.

—Vaya... ¿Me pregunto si ese amor secreto está cambiando a Sebastian? —Era el comentario que hizo el peliblanco cuando estas chicas se marcharon.

—¿Cuál amor secreto? —Cuestionó el director con curiosidad, era raro que no supiera ese detalle de Sebastian ya que tenían la confianza para contarse esas cosas.

La pareja disimuló de inmediato, Sebastian fijó su mirada en ese hombre que insinuaba aquello ¿Sabía que sucedía entre ellos?

—Quizás solo no esté de humor para coquetear cuando no me dejan tomar tranquilo mi café de la mañana —Con una sonrisa justificaba su recatada actitud.

—Si a Sebastian le enoja no tomar su café tranquilo. —Animado el director acotaba— Además si él tuviera un amor ya me lo hubiera contado.

Ciel callado solo escuchaba la conversación de ellos sin intervenir mucho, sentía la mirada de ese hombre, mirada que lo intimidaba un poco, se sentía como descubierto. Después de desayunar tenían que ir casi de inmediato a un par de estaciones de radio donde los entrevistarían, casi eran las mismas preguntas personales que hacían en todos lados como sino se cansaran de oír las mismas respuestas .

—Tenemos en línea la pregunta de una de sus seguidoras. —Era el anuncio del locutor de esa estación de radio. Después del saludo emocionado de la chica hacia su pregunta.

—Sebastian ¿Has tenido alguna experiencia homosexual?

Ella preguntaba con emoción, Sebastian sonreía esa no era una pregunta usual y era raro porque ya que lo emparejaban con un chico, no se la hacían seguido quizás para no hacerlo sentir mal o que lo ofendiera como si ser gay era una ofensa. Era una pregunta de doble filo también porque tampoco debía hablar de más sobre su vida personal, solo lo necesario ya que no quería perder a sus seguidores con alguna confesión que no muchos entenderían. Medir sus palabras para un sentimiento que no tenía medición, era infinito como la profunda mirada de Ciel que estaba a su lado, con ese gesto tímido que amaba tanto.

—Creo que el amor es libre que no tiene forma alguna, sea hombre o mujer... Si uno ama a alguien solo lo amas y ya... —Fue su respuesta sin pensar mucho.

—¿Cómo podríamos descifrar esa respuesta? —El locutor cuestionaba dudoso.

—Se los dejo como tarea... —Dijo Sebastian muy animado, que interpretaran sus palabras como quisieran, estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, la etiqueta de homosexual lo daban los demás, el solo estaba enamorado con locura de Ciel. 

Sebastian al mediodia salía de una de esas estaciones de radio casi corriendo.

—Sebastian... ¿Qué haces? —Ciel le preguntaba al correr también detrás de el, tomado de su mano era halado a la vez no, porque era excitante escaparse así.

—¿Qué crees? Vamos a dar un paseo, escuché de un bonito lugar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Ambos tomaron un taxi tratando que sus apariencias cambiaran un poco para no ser reconocidos, se ponían unas gafas y unos gorros.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? —Iniciaba la conversación Sebastian estando en el taxi— ¿Viste lo raro que estaba hoy? No sé si le gustas tú o le gusto yo.

—¿Crees que sepa lo nuestro? Me dio esa impresión...

—Ah no sé, también lo sentí así. Deberíamos ser más cuidadosos.

—Es irónico que lo digas cuando nos escapamos de esta manera. —Ciel le insinuaba con una sonrisa— Además lo que dijiste en la radio... Fue un poco revelador.

—Que piensen lo que quieran... Te amo Ciel, solo sé eso...

En un susurro decía mientras entrelazaba su mano a la suya sin que el taxista los viera, a los pocos minutos llegaron a ese lugar, era un mirador donde se veía toda esa hermosa ciudad que visitaban. Caminaron por los alrededores, ya que no habían muchas personas se tomaban sutil de la mano.

—Con respecto a lo de la mañana... —Hablaba Ciel con un notorio sonrojo mientras sus dedos nerviosamente jugaba con los de Sebastian cuando estaban tomados de la mano caminando por un sendero vacío.

—¿Qué pasó en la mañana?

—Nada... —Molesto el joven murmuraba, al sentir que se le burlaba se le apartaba pero lo único que sintió fue como Sebastian lo llevaba tras de un árbol para no ser vistos.

Besaba apasionado esos dulces labios así impedía que le refutara por tomarlo así, acariciándolo lo hacia jadear entre besos. Eran caricias atrevidas a la sombra de un árbol.

—¿Qué haces? Aquí no... No quiero perder mi virginidad en un lugar como este. 

Le reprochaba Ciel al sentirlo con la misma impetuosidad de la mañana, sentía estremecer por las caricias que le regalaba en especial en su entrepierna.

—No perderás tu virginidad, solo te haré un cariñito que calme nuestras ansias.

—No... Alguien nos puede ver... ¿Eres loco?

—Tú me enloqueces... Debes saber que no me obligas a nada, yo también te deseo, quiero hacerlo.

Sellaban sus labios en un beso, sus inquietos corazones parecían latir con la misma intensidad, al unísono parecían compartir hasta el mismo aliento. Ciel ya no se sorprendía que su enamorado hasta pareciera leer sus pensamientos, quizás leía su mirada, sus gestos como sea, adivinaba lo que sentía.

—Me da vergüenza, no me veas... —El joven muy sonrojado en un murmullo agitado le pedía cuando Sebastian bajaba su pantalón un poco.

—Como no voy a ver lo que voy a comer.

—Eres un pervertido...

Sebastian escuchó esa falsa ofensa en medio de jadeos, eso lo hacia más excitante, agachándose repasaba su lengua sobre su ropa interior sintiendo como su miembro endurecido comenzaba a palpitar ante sus húmedas caricias. Él estaba por correrse y solo por unas lamidas, era algo por lo que debía jactarse como buen amante.

—Voy a manchar mi ropa... —Entre leves gemidos advertía Ciel más avergonzado al imaginar que eyacularía en su ropa interior, era lo que menos debía pensar ahora con ese cúmulo de sensaciones en su interior ardían.

—No, si lo tomo con mi boca... ¿Quieres manchar tu ropa o uso mi boca?

Obviamente Sebastian disfrutaba avergonzarlo de esa manera, coqueto y pervertido era en la intimidad pero elevado a otro nivel al estar enamorado, era paciente y comprensivo con Ciel, ir a su ritmo sería su estrategia para saciarse ambos en este provocativo camino.

—Tu boca... —Entre dientes Ciel le hablaba, estremecido sentía espasmos de placer recorrer su cuerpo, la lengua de Sebastian se sentía exquisita en esa parte sensible de su anatomía y solo era sobre tela ahora sería directamente en su miembro. Tembloroso se aferraba sutil a su cabeza, esa mirada que lo traspasaba, tan sensual, provocativo, ese hombre era solo suyo, sentía su lengua lamer su glande que ardía, mordía sus labios para no gemir alto y alguien que pasara los oyera— Sebastian...

Susurró en un ahogado gemido mientras sentía que algo salía de su interior para llenar la boca de su enamorado que deliciosamente le regaló su primera felación. Con los ojos cerrados, trataba de recuperar el aliento por ahora estaba saciado y muy avergonzado, Sebastian seguía lamiendo sutil la punta de su miembro algo endurecido todavía.

Sebastian poco después arreglaba su ropa se disponían a marcharse, debían regresar. Ciel no se atrevía a mirarlo, no podía creer que su amado se hubiera tomado su semen, era vergonzoso.

—Ciel... ¿No me regalarás un beso?

—Ah, no creo... Tu boca estuvo ahí abajo. —Apenado le hablaba cuando caminaban para tomar un taxi que los llevara al centro de la ciudad.

—Que delicado eres...

El sonido del teléfono de Ciel comenzó a resonar con insistencia, interrumpiendo el extraño dialogo de la pareja.

—Hola mamá... —Respondía animado el joven aunque estaba avergonzado se sentía feliz, su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al oír como su madre lloraba— ¿De qué foto me hablas? ¿Qué pasa con Sebastian? Si estoy con él ahora.

Sebastian lo escuchaba no entendía que sucedía entonces su teléfono empezó a sonar también, sentía que no podía ignorarlo, notaba la mirada llorosa de Ciel.

—¡Sebastian! ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Durmiendo en la misma cama con un niño! ¡Arruinaste tu carrera!

Era lo que su director le reprochaba con enojo en esa llamada, una foto se había filtrado en algunos medios, la foto perversamente insinuaba que no había solo una relación de amistad entre ellos, una relación que recién iniciaba era opacada por un mediático escándalo que quizás los terminaría separando.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


End file.
